The Beauty Of Imperfection
by WinnieTheFatPooh
Summary: Hidan is the Jashin religion's heir and saint. His father decided that it was time Hidan got a wife and a son, who could get the heritage and be the next heir. However, his father wouldn't accept a no, which Hidan constantly says. He has someone else in mind that he wanted to be together with, and it's a male. But that certain male has a parent problem even worse than his own...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello People! This is my third fanfic, and it wont be a Oneshot! I don't know how many chapters there will be, but they will be many. Like, 18-22 or something. It popped into my head when I was listening to ''Everybody's Fool'' by Evanescence, though I have no idea why o.o. Anyway, I really hope you guys like it! Oh and Kakuzu and Hidan's families are rich, though Kakuzu's family isn't spending much for him.**

**In this story, it's in the ninja world but not exactly. Like, half the ninja world and half a regular one. The characters will be able to perform jutsu's and such, but they will live in a modern world. Hidan and Kakuzu are 16 year old in this fic. And yes, I know being 16 year old is too young to marry and get children, but this is fanfiction, so yeah. Everything here is possible XD. **

** Edition: The names I made for the OCs sucked watermelons :L. So I edited them! I want to thank Moyasu-uisuka for helping me with the names! THANK YOU SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU XD.  
**

**Summary: Hidan is the Jashin religion's 16 year old heir and saint. His father, Osamu, is proud of his son, and decided that it was time Hidan got a wife and a son, who could get the heritage and be the next heir. However, his father wouldn't accept a no, which Hidan constantly says. He has someone else in mind that he wanted to be together with, and it's a male. But that certain male has a parent problem even worse than his own...**

**000**

Kakuzu sat there, on his scratched and only chair. He was bloodied, with scars on his face and bruises on his body. His father, Akato, always took out his anger on him. Only him. His siblings, Yuki and Kai, were his fathers pride center, and Kakuzu was the ''disgrace''. And he knew why. He knew why they always beat him up and hated him. It wasn't like his family ever bothered with hiding their opinions on his ''imperfections''.

They hated him because everybody was disgusted by him. His abnormal eyes, green orbs and red where the whites are. Everybody was scared of how abnormal they were. And his stitches, the ones he gained when he got a very bad beating by his father. Everybody was disgusted by his ''imperfections''.

His family treated him like an unwanted child. Beating him up, never acknowledging him, never praised him, and never bothered sending him to school. It was to hide the ''disgrace''. The ''imperfections''.

But it wasn't like he was complaining about the treatment. And he didn't believe that his family hated him. He believed that everyone loved their family. Even if they hit them, insult them, break them, deep inside they still loved them. At least that's what he likes to tell himself, because he still loved his family more than anything else.

And it wasn't like he couldn't defend himself. In fact, he was stronger than each one of his family. He had a very high pain tolerance, which was obvious due to the stitches. And he was skilled. He spent all of his time training, because that was the only useful thing he could do. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, like being with his family, talking, laughing...

...smiling...

Kakuzu couldn't remember when was the last time he actually smiled. He always felt like smiling when he heard the laughter of his family. The joy. The love. But he couldn't. He couldn't smile even if he wanted to. He couldn't because he was a ''disgrace''. An ''imperfection''. Yes, he had the ability to smile, but he couldn't.

Smiling is hard when the reason you are smiling for is the reason that hinders you from doing it.

His mother, Tsukimi, sometimes came in after to comfort him after a heavy beating. But he doubted she did it wholeheartedly. Maybe she did it to make sure he wouldn't commit suicide. After all, they needed someone to order around and do the dishes...

He bandaged himself, ignoring the stinging pain that a regular person would die to get rid of. Barely conscious, he made his way to his uncomfortable but beloved bed. He fell asleep the moment he hit his pillow, and dreamed.

A dream where his family had no ''disgrace''. A dream where his family didn't care about his ''imperfections''.

**000 **

''The royal family is having a party tomorrow, and every rich family in the city is coming! Hidan, this is the perfect opportunity for you to find a decent lady!'' Osamu said to his unhappy son. That was the fifteenth time his father said that, and it was the fifteenth time that Hidan said no. He cursed the days for running away this fast. He didn't even like the idea of that party.

''Dad, please, for Jashin's sake, I. FUCKING. GET. IT. And for the last time, I don't want a fucking wife!'' Why couldn't Osamu just understand the fact that Hidan didn't like any of those pests that always cling to his arms the moment he stepped into the sunlight. Pests meaning fangirls. Fangirls meaning what his father wanted him to pick one of to be his lover. Hah, over his dead body he would live with one of them! They disgusted him. The way they press themselves to him, the way they bat their fake eyelashes, their perfume oversoaked bodies. That was the reason he wanted to be gay. But unfortunately, he ended up being bi.

''But what do you think the Jashin people would think of us? The saint of Jashin isn't getting a son that will follow his steps? Every heir before you had a wife and a decent family, and you wont be an exception!'' Osamu shouted. He didn't like his son's disagreeing on getting a wife one bit.

''I'm not saying I don't want a son, I just don't want a wife! They are annoying! Why can't I just marry a male?''

''Because it would be a disgrace! Why wont you be like your brother? Takeshi already has a wife and two sons! And he doesn't complain!''

''Takeshi this, Takeshi that! Why don't you just make him the fucking saint instead? And your forgetting **_I'M NOT TAKESHI,_** **_SO YOU EITHER ACCEPT IT OR NOT!_**'' Hidan was pissed how his father always thinks that he would become like Takeshi. Honestly, if Takeshi was as perfect as Osamu says, why isn't he the saint? Hidan never asked to be the saint, and he never did like it.

''Because the elders picked you to be the heir! We looked up to you! Don't take us down and make us regret choosing you! Be wise and think about it, son.'' Osamu growled, storming out of the room and slamming the door closed.

Hidan sighed. His father always thought about the opinions of the people. He never thought about Hidan's own opinions, and that pissed the silverhaired saint off to no end. He was his son! His own son! How could he force his own son to marry someone he doesn't even like?

He put his head in his hands, not looking up when the door opened to reveal his older brother. Takeshi always came in to comfort Hidan after every argument with their father. Yes, he was also unhappy with Hidan's disagreeing, but he cared about Hidan's opinions, which Hidan loved his brother for. Takeshi didn't care about the consequences. Didn't care about the elders. All that mattered was if the person in question was agreeing. But Hidan was pushing it too far, and their father wasn't giving up soon. The only option for him is to convince Hidan before trouble appears...

''Hidan...''

''…...''

Takeshi sighed. ''You realize how frustrated father is becoming because of your disagreeing?''

''I don't give a shit.'' Hidan lied.

''Hidan, don't lie. You do care. I know you.''

''Why can't he just fucking understand that I don't want to?'' Hidan jolted up from the chair, knocking the chair down in the process, and slammed his hand down on the table.

Takeshi wasn't surprised. ''He understands, believe me. We all do. But we can't give up the tradition. The heir must get married before turning 17. Please, Hidan. At least do it for father's sake. And if not father's, than mine.''

Hidan didn't say anything. Would he do it? For Takeshi's sake? His brother sure was smug sometimes, but Hidan was grateful he had a brother like him. The least thing he could do to thank him was to agree to this. And that's what he did.

''….Alright, then. But I won't be the one choosing.'' Hidan said. He knew if he got the choice he wouldn't choose anyone. There was no difference between the bitches. Might as well accept what his father chooses.

Takeshi was shocked. Did Hidan just agree? This fast? He almost didn't do anything! Praise Jashin, he finally got over it!

''Great! Thanks Hidan! Father would be so proud! Just like how proud I am of being your elder brother!'' Hidan smiled. He truly loved his brother. He convinced himself that if he wont do it for his father, he'd do it for his brother.

The silverhaired Jashinist watched as his brother practically ran out of the room, and heard as he shouted the great news throughout the mansion. He sighed, ignoring the part of his brain that nagged at him for agreeing. He pushed everything aside, and laid on his comfortable bed. Once he fell asleep, he dreamed.

A dream where his father was proud of him being himself. Not a saint. Not a heir. Only Hidan.

**000**

Kakuzu was always sore in the mornings. He sat up, used to the creaking sound from the bed and the cracking sound from his bones. He did his usual morning routine, and headed for the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was always in time when his mother, Tsukimi, did breakfast for the family. He learned to be so after he was sure that his mother wouldn't cook breakfast for him if he wasn't in time with his siblings and father. His siblings and parents had the week off of job and school, so they were in the kitchen, having a good time, as usual.

He sat down without a word, and immediately began eating once his plate was handed to him. He listened when his sister's high pitched voice spoke up.

''Mom, dad! Did you hear about the royal party today? The Jashin religion's people are coming! Do you know what that means?'' She squealed.

''Yuki, honey. Please don't speak with food in your mouth.''

She ignored that. '' It means that their handsome heir, Hidan-kun, is coming! Oh god, I'm so excited!''

Kakuzu felt like barfing. Yuki always spoke about that ''Hidan-kun''. Who was he anyway? Even Kai was gay for him!

''Hidan-kun is coming? Really? I didn't know that! I'm so getting him tomorrow!'' His brother couldn't squeal, being a boy, but it was close.

''Forget it, fagot! He is mine! You can't have him anyways. He is supposed to have a wife before he turns 17! A WIFE! Your a male!''

''You damn bitc-''

''Oh please, you two. Stop arguing already! Your competition can return later. Now is time for eating breakfast, you naughty little teddies!'' Their father laughed, glaring playfully at his two children.

''...So, is _he _coming along?'' His brother said, looking at Kakuzu with cold eyes. Kakuzu kept his eyes at his plate.

''Sure. We can't let someone like him alone in the house. He would probably taint everything. As much as I'd hate to show the people this disgrace, he has to come along.''

Those words coming from his father wasn't something new. He was used to it, but it was still horribly painful...

Kakuzu finished up, putting his plate on the sink and headed for his room without a glance back. He closed the door and threw himself on his bed.

So, Kakuzu had a really bad feeling about that party. He hated the looks people gave him. Disgust, shock, terror, fear. They were all directed to him every time he stepped out of his home. And the fact that Aumori was going to be there too didn't make the party anymore fun.

Aumori was a family, which his own family was in brotherhood with. Since he was 14, his father decided that it was time that he and Toru, the Aumori family's smug son, got together. He was currently engaged with Toru, which he wasn't fond of. His parents knew he was bi. It shocked him that Toru even wanted him. Why would he want an ''imperfection'' like Kakuzu? But, of course, his parents jumped at the first chance to finally pair him up with someone. At least there was someone that dared look at the ''disgrace''.

**000**

''Hidan, sweetheart! Wake up! You have a lot to do today! Not to mention the party! Osamu will find you a decent lady!'' Hidan heard his mother's voice ringing in his ears, interrupting his dream. He opened one amethyst eye and glared at his mother, Mai.

''Don't remind me... And 5 more minutes...''

''Hah, nice try, but your mother isn't a fool. You already said that two times today! Now get your lazy fat ass up and get something done!'' His mother was always an annoying leech at mornings, with her happy jokes and good mood. But that didn't mean he didn't like it.

''Okay okay. Jeez... Look at the clock! It's 5 AM in the fucki-''

''NO! Don't you dare finish that! Your a gentleman now, and gentlemen don't swear! Try to fix this cussing problem of yours!''

''Pfft...Yeah yeah. I'll ''try''. NOW GET OUT AND GIVE ME SOME PRIVACY!''

''Talk about cranky...'' His mother muttered, stepping out of the room and closing the door.

''Finally...'' He put his head back in his pillow, closing his eyes and...

The door burst open. ''BUSTED! GET YOUR ASS UP NOW! Or I swear on Jashin's name that I will make Osamu choose the most annoying woman in the city for you!'' Hidan knew that his mother was serious, and he practically flew off of his bed and out of the room, trying to contain his temper when he caught his mother's triumphant smirk.

''I'll get revenge...'' He glared with morning eyes.

''Yeah, good luck with that...''

**000 (time skip)**

Hidan gulped as he stepped out of his limo, and immediately, a sea of fangirls (and some fanboys) were at him. He struggled to get out, slapping off the hands that was pulling at his clothes.

''Hidan-kuuun!''

''Be my man!''

''Your so hot!''

''We'll have the sweetest children!''

''Back off, bitch! His mine!''

''Who do you think you are? You ugly skunk!''

Chaos took over and he finally got out of their death grips, only to be met with another sea of fans. His bodyguards were also struggling to keep them away, but failed miserably. Once his father stepped out of the limo though, everyone got quiet, in an attempt to seem polite and respectful in his eyes. They all knew that he would be the one choosing. Good lord...

His father's eyes seemed to be searching for something among the fangirls, when they finally met their destination. A girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

Himura Yuki. The perfect one for Hidan.

He grinned in victory as he made his way to his clueless but suspecting son, and dragged the saint to the table where the Himura family were sitting. Yuki tried to contain her excitement when she saw them coming toward her family's table.

''Greetings, Himura Akato-san. It's an honor seeing you here with your respective daughter.'' Osamu greeted. He felt wonderful. Finally he found a lady for his son. And a pretty one at that! From a rich and proud family!

''Hello, Osamu-san. My pleasure seeing you here too. I wonder what your intention with my daughter is?'' Akato said, trying to be as noble as possible. He hoped that the other man's intention with his daughter was what he thought.

''Well, we finally convinced our honorable son to get a wife.'' Yuki's eyes shot open. ''And we find your daughter the perfect one for him.'' Hidan scowled, fighting off the temptation to grab his scythe and kill them all.

''Oh, what news! Yuki, would you accept this wonderful request?'' Hidan prayed every prayer he could remember, hoping she would say no.

''Father, of course I accept!'' She squealed.

Hidan felt sick to his stomach when he turned around to look at the banshee in front of him. Her brother was sitting behind her, looking like he was about to bawl his eyes out. His eyes suddenly landed on another figure. Hidan could tell it was a male through his muscular body. It wasn't too muscular, and not too lean, it was half of the two. He couldn't see his face because it was covered by long dark locks. He felt a strange sensation in his chest area but ignored it. Must be the enormous amount of the perfume scent's all over the place that gotten into him.

Turning around, he glared at his father, who was speaking happily with an ecstatic looking Akato. He turned around to the girl, ignoring her as she began blabbering about all the things they could do together. Once again, the mysterious figure caught his eyes. And this time, he was looking up.

Brilliant amethyst met abnormal green orbs...

Hidan couldn't hear or see anything. He was in another world, deep into the abnormal eyes, and all he could think about was...

_'Beautiful...'_

**End chapter 1**

**LOL FINALLY! Took me two days to write this :L. Anyways, I have a feeling this story would be my favorite. Thank the plot bunny :D. **

**Please review! It will motivate me so much I would be writing a chapter each day! It'd mean so much to me! PLEASEEE REVIEW!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Omg, I'm so happy right now. Thank you all who reviewed! YOU GIVE ME HOPE :D Really XD. I love you all! :'D**

**It's been a long time since I've last watched (too lazy to read) Cinderella. Now I remember that my story does remind of Cinderella XD. **

**And yes, the Akatsuki will eventually show up. Though I don't know if all of them will. I'll try my best! (you can tell me in a review who you would want to be in the story, and I'll look for a place to put him/her in.)**

**000**

Kakuzu knew it. He knew that he would regret looking up and showing his face. He knew that sooner or later someone would look at him the way that guy with silver hair was looking at him right then. With shock. Shock at how something could be _this _ugly and disfigured. He won't lie, the guy was very beautiful in a manly way, that Kakuzu couldn't take his eyes off of him. He felt sick at how a beautiful being like that man could look at an ugly ogre like Kakuzu.

Yuki finally finished her endless blabbering, and looked up. She saw that her soon-to-be husband was staring at something behind her. Already feeling possessive, she looked behind herself with the intention to send death glares to who dared steal her Hidan-kun's attention from her. What she saw though, made her mouth gape and eyes narrow.

Hidan-kun was looking at Kakuzu, and Kakuzu dared look back...

''**_Kakuzu_**, how dare you? You ugly disaster! Don't look at Hidan-kun!'' She slapped him, making a red version of her hand appear on his left cheek.

Hidan felt his blood boil, and before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed a nearby knife. And just when he was about to slice the annoying bitch's throat in half, a hand shot out and grabbed his own, stopping him from killing her.

''Hidan, what the hell do you think your doing? Didn't we agree about not killing anyone here!''

Hidan groaned, still glaring at Yuki. ''Takeshi, let **_go_**! This is none of your damn business!''

''It is. Your trying to kill your future wife! And in public even! You can't do such a foolish thing, Hidan.''

The Jashinist sighed, trying his best to calm down. ''Alright. But she won't be my wife.'' He said, looking at the stitched male with the deep eyes and almost added 'he will' to what he said.

Yuki looked like her mother just died in front of her, but before she could protest, Osamu's deep voice spoke up.

''We already signed the contract, Hidan. You agreed to it, and preferred to let me choose. There is no backing out now, son...'' Osamu growled, angry that Hidan just had to make such a loud brawl right there of all places. Everyone in the party was looking at them!

Hidan didn't say anything. And with a last glance at those hypnotizing eyes, and a little wink complimented by his traditional smirk, he left, not really knowing where.

Suddenly, an idea crossed his mind, making him grin. 'Why not get some information about him?' he thought with an even wider grin. The thought meant that he will climb onto the roof and watch the mysterious guy, and hear his name from someone on the way. And hopefully know his phone number... And address if he was lucky...And catch him alone somewhere if Jashin loved his dear saint...

Now that Hidan thought about it, that party was far more fun than he thought.

**000**

Kakuzu could feel his family's eyes bore a hole in him, and he knew that he was going to get a lot of shit when they get back home.

But that guy...Was _he _everyone's beloved 'Hidan-kun'? Probably. The guy had the looks of a god. And what was worse? Kakuzu couldn't trust his eyes when they showed him the view of the handsome heir...flirting with him. Flirting...with him. _Him. _Kakuzu. The Disgrace.

'He probably only did it to mock me...'

The stitched male's head snapped up when he heard the voice of his fiance. ''Kakuzu!''

''Toru...'' Kakuzu mentally slapped himself for his bad luck.

''Hey. So I heard that your sister's going to marry the Jashin religion's heir. How lucky...Anyway, I thought that maybe after this, you could come home with me?''

Kakuzu cursed his life. He would rather go home and meet the beatings head first than follow that twat home. But still...his father would kill him if he rejected the request.

''Alright.'' He said. With a bit of effort.

''Great! We'll have so much fun!''

''Yeah but, I need to go to the bathroom.''

''Oh, alright.'' Toru said, watching as Kakuzu stood up and left.

**000**

Hidan felt jealousy well up inside of him. Who was that 'Toru' guy? He better be no more than a friend and take him home to watch a movie or something. But hey, at least he learned that the mysterious guy's name was Kakuzu! And better yet, he was heading for a bathroom. Hidan was sure that Kakuzu didn't know where the bathrooms were. The party took place in a mansion even bigger than his own.

He grinned.

_Bingo._

**000**

Kakuzu felt like banging his head on the wall till it cracked. How could he forget that he didn't know where the bathroom was? And worse yet, how he could forget that he had no idea how he was going to find the way back to the table. 'Good job, Kakuzu. And now your lost...Fuck my life...'

He wandered around the mansion, pondering on what happened earlier. So his sister was getting married to the guy of her dreams. Congratulations. But if Kakuzu was in her place, he wouldn't accept. Honestly, even an idiot could clearly see and understand that the guy didn't even want to get married.

''You lookin' for something?'' Kakuzu turned around and felt a little selfconscious for reasons he dreaded. The beautiful man with silver hair was looking at him!

''Eh..The bathroom..'' He said, barely audible. He haven't talked to anyone but Toru in a very long time. Anyone would get why he was a little shy.

The man grinned. ''I can show you if you want.'' He walked up to Kakuzu. Closer and closer.

Kakuzu started to feel uncomfortable, and backed away. The man kept on walking. Kakuzu began to panic and started running away for the lack of a better option.

He ran as fast as he could, and that was very fast, considering his shinobi skills and training. He smirked, thinking the guy had no way of keeping track of him now. But that smirk soon faded once as he looked back and saw the man running right behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

He began to put an even bigger effort on running and turned back again. The guy was nowhere to be seen..

''What the-'' He bumped into someone, and almost fell but used the wall behind him for balance. He looked at the heir. He was still grinning!

''What do you want?'' Kakuzu growled, glaring. Forget about being respectful and polite. If that guy wanted to mess with him, he wouldn't hold back a fight.

''Nothing. I just want to talk.'' Probably about how Kakuzu got those horrible stitches...

''Alright..?'' He said, scooting back to the wall when the man walked up to him. Again. He walked until they were in front of each other, almost touching.

''Well, I just want to know why you ran away from me.'' He said. Still grinning like Christmas arrived.

''Oh that..well..''

''...Yes?'' Hidan was endlessly amused.

''Eh..Well I thought...'' Kakuzu had a very hard time coming up with an excuse. He couldn't just up and tell him that he ran away because he thought that the other male was going to kidnap him! Not that he really thought it. Who would want such an ugly thing like him? Besides Toru, of course.

The man's grin seemed to get bigger and bigger, and Kakuzu finally said the best thing he could come up with at the moment.

''I thought that you were my brother. We are playing Hide and Seek you know...'' He wanted to kill himself for the stupid excuse.

''Oh, right then. So do you mind if I cover you up so he won't see you? Because I think I just saw him run down the second hallway from the window.'' He moved closer, and Kakuzu felt like he really shouldn't be there. That man was his sister's soon-to-be husband! She would kill him if she found out. And besides, Kakuzu too had a fiance. Toru would try to kill the guy if he saw them, and if the silver haired guy got hurt then Yuki would kill Kakuzu either way.

''No really, you shouldn't. I mean I'm pretty good at hiding...'' Damn it, the man is moving closer again! And now he could feel the other's breath.

''Eh..Sir.. Your really only causing trouble here...'' He said, feeling very uncomfortable.

''Oh..How so?'' He said with that stupid grin still planted on his face.

Kakuzu finally came back to his more observant senses, and looked through the window at his family's table. Everyone still sat there.

_...Except for Toru._

He pushed the heir away, just when Hidan was about to steal a kiss, and catched the kunai that was about to make it's way to the window. He turned to the direction the weapon came from, and he would be lying if he said he was surprised at his bad luck.

There stood Toru, eyes narrowed and face red from fury, glaring at the smirking Jashinist. Kakuzu hated that guy. How could he be smirking when a kunai was about to bore itself into the left side of his face?

Kakuzu's attention was again on the Jashinist as he did some hand signs. Soon after, smoke appeared, and a giant three bladed scythe was in the hand of the heir, who had an insane look in his eyes.

The stitched man watched as the Jashinist threw his scythe at Toru, who dodged it easily, seeing as the scythe was so badly aimed it was like a bird with one wing. The man drew his arm back, with the scythe following due to a rope attached to his waist and the scythe's handle.

Toru began running at the saint with a giant kunai in his hands. He threw it at the grinning man, watching as it hit him in the side and grinned in victory.

The grin immediately faded as smoke appeared from where the Jashinist was, and his mouth fell agape as the Jashinist jumped from behind him. He closed his eyes and waited for the unbearable pain to come.

But it never did...

He opened his eyes, turned around and gaped at the sight before him.

Kakuzu stood in front of him, with the scythe deep into his now bloodied arms...

**End chapter 2**

**Short, I know. Sorry. I just wanted to end the chapter here. The next one is going to be longer. I swear! **

**And the fight scene was a killer. It was so hard to write it x_X.**

**Please review! It makes me want to write as soon as possible :D.**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello! I'm really glad you people like this story :D I've never expected to even write a good story in my entire life :L. You guys are the best!**

**And by the way..-looks left and right with narrowed eyes- I'll tell you a little ''spoiler'' (not a very spoil-ish one but still) Kakuzu is going to take a long time to start liking Hidan. That means, Hidan will do many failed attempts to finally get Kakuzu XD. But with Yuki and Toru and the other bad guys getting in the way, it'll be harder. And Kakuzu would be starting to develop feelings for Toru on the way (which means Hidan-jealousy ;D) Oh, and I assure you, I won't be rushing this story, even if it seems like that. I'm not the type to let that happen!...Right?**

**Anyway, I just noticed all the grammar mistakes in this story e_e. But I'm too lazy to fix them :L. Hope you don't mind? :D**

**And uh...I kind of forgot to put a disclaimer in this...XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't even know how to talk Japanese. The only thing I know in Japanese is...Konichiwa? Tell me if a spelled that wrong -.-.**

**000 **

Hidan couldn't believe his eyes. Kakuzu, his future lover, was protecting that bastard, Toru. Kakuzu's arms were in front of his face, with the giant scythe's blades deep into them. It was a very serious wound, and a heavy amount blood was leaking out of his arms. He glanced at the stitched man's eyes, and his own eyes widened when he saw the anger. Not normal anger. _Murderous _anger. And before he knew it, he received a punch in the face that sent him flying to the wall.

He crashed into the wall, making a few portraits fall down in the process. Ignoring the pain, he looked up only to see Kakuzu helping the bastard up. Anger shot through him faster than light, and he lost knowledge of what he was doing. Grabbing his scythe, he lunged to the two, who were currently busy checking if the other was hurt, and had their guard down.

Swinging his scythe, it almost connected with Toru's head. **_Almost._**

Clay. White, sticky clay was all over him, stopping him from moving. He knew who the clay belonged to, and snarled. His best friend always ruined the best moments...

''Hidan, un! What the hell are you trying to do? Killing someone on a party like that.''

''Shut up, Deidara! And get this disgusting mud off of me!''

''It's not mud, un. It's clay. AND IT'S _**NOT**_ DISGUSTING! It's more artistic than your face! And if you think I'll just let you kill someone innocent just like that, your more retarded than I thought.'' Deidara chuckled at the Jashinist's frown.

''Who the hell are you two?'' The blonde artist turned around to the direction the shout came from, and saw that the person who shouted it was a slightly chubby man, with light brown hair and black eyes, and was standing next to another man.

Deidara's eyes widen when he saw the abnormality of that guy. _Was_ that even a guy? He'd never seen such eyes. And those stitches? He looked like a rag doll...

''We are people that you shouldn't speak to that way. We could kill you right here and now, un.'' The chubby man seemed to get even redder than before, and was about to attack them before a stitched hand shot out and grabbed his own.

''Toru, calm down. The guy is right. We should go.'' Kakuzu said, just wanting to get out of there before anyone of his family saw him. He'll be in deep shit if they found out that he was fighting with the superior families' heirs.

He knew that blonde guy. He was the Iwa family's art obsessed heir. He'd once peeked at his father's newspaper and read an article about a blonde man accidentally blowing up his mansion when he was trying to make his clay bombs more effective.

''Oi! Wait, dammit! Don't go!'' They turned to look at the Jashinist, who was almost entirely covered in the blonde's clay.

''YOU!'' He tried pointing, but couldn't move his arms. Instead he pointed with his tongue. At Toru.

''What?'' Toru said, not caring if he shouldn't talk to him like that.

''Don't think this is over yet, fat ass! I've never lost a competition before, and I'm not starting now! Be careful when you alone in the dark! I'll hunt you down and fucking kill you slowly and painfully! No one touches what is mine! Yes, _mine. _YOU HEARED THAT? **MINE! **_**MINE! **_M-I-N-''

''Shut up already, retard! And what was that about never losing a competition? You remember that time when you and Sasori no Danna were-''

''Idiots...'' The stitched man said, dragging the other man away from them, and leaving.

''Hm...So, what did you get yourself into now, un?'' Deidara said, helping the Jashinist out of the clay.

''Nothing! I was just talking politely with the tanned guy when that fucking balloon came out of nowhere and attacked!''

''Your obviously lying, un. You did something.''

''I didn't''

''You did.''

''I didn't!''

''You did, un.''

''I didn't fucking do anything! I was just trying to get to know the guy! No reason to get fucking pissed.''

''…..'' Deidara smirked.

''What?''

''Look here.'' The blonde handed him a mini TV that showed the views of the mansion through security cameras. The bomber's smirk turned to a grin as he pressed a button, and a picture of Hidan trying to kiss Kakuzu appeared.

''I love the way you lie to your best friend, un.''

''Shut up!''

''So..What did you mean ''No one touches what's mine''?'' The blonde said, smirking. He knew Hidan perfectly well, and had no doubts about the conclusion that came to his mind.

''Eh...Well..What if I don't want to fucking tell you?''

''You don't need to, un. I already know..Aaah, Love in the first sight...'' Deidara snickered.

''Shut the fuck up! Your lucky you already have a boyfriend!''

''But I still got those annoying fangirls haunting me.''

''At least your not forced to marry one of them...'' Hidan sighed. Deidara already knew the Jashin people's sick tradition, and he really felt sorry for Hidan having to deal with one of those fangirls as a wife.

Deidara absolutely loathed them. He never had a good night's sleep without them appearing in his nightmares. He was grateful that his parents accepted Sasori as his lover.

He too had tried to convince Hidan's father to let Hidan himself to choose if or who he wanted to marry, but Hidan's father was as stubborn as the idiot himself...

The blond bomber sighed, knowing Hidan meant what he said when he told the chubby guy that it wasn't over...

**000 (after the party)**

''I should have known it meant trouble bringing you with us!'' Akato said, punching his bloodied son in the face.

Yes. Just like Kakuzu said, his family wasn't amused about what happened in the party with Yuki and Hidan. Though they didn't know about what happened later, which Kakuzu was very grateful for.

With a last kick to the stomach, his father exited, slamming the door behind him.

Kakuzu sighed, recalling the events of the party. He saved Toru. Yes, he hated him. But that didn't mean he wasn't grateful that someone actually liked him, and he wasn't about to let that someone die anytime soon. Besides, if he let the arrogant Jashinist kill Toru, his family would find out and kill him right off the bat. So he wasn't regretting what he did.

Though he wondered why the silver haired guy even talked to him...

Thousands of reasons clashed in Kakuzu's mind, but not a single one of them was the right one.

Because _that _reason was impossible...right?

**000**

''Oh how fun we're going to be having! I mean, we could go shopping! Or maybe swimming. Nah, a musical could be fun! Or maybe a fun park! What do you think, honey? I think it'll be so fun if we go to a prom party! All the ladies will be sooooooo jealous! I'm so exited! SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!''

Hidan was about to claw his eyes out. Won't that bitch ever _shut the fuck up_?

After the Toru and Kakuzu incident, Hidan and Deidara separated and walked back to their families' tables', not knowing that it was ball dancing time. Deidara was ecstatic, dragging a disgruntled Sasori to the dance floor and danced like real couples should. Hidan however, regretted not ditching the place and stalking Kakuzu. The moment Yuki saw him was the moment he wished he was dead. She dragged him to the dance floor like a mom drags an unwilling child from the ice cream store. His feet were sore, because she stepped on them at least 25 times. And the worst thing? Deidara had been taping it all.

And now, his parents forced him to take Yuki to his room to talk and know each other.

_'Fuck...'_ He sighed, walking down the hallway with Yuki clinging to his arm as if her life depended on it. All he wanted was to snatch his arm back, grab his scythe, kill her and find Kakuzu.

Speaking of the stitched man...

Hidan felt like he was in heaven shaking hands with Jashin-sama when he looked into those eyes. They were so abnormal that it was beautiful. They were so unique. It made him want to kill something knowing that people took it for granted. Like that Yuki. And those stitches... They were just as unique and _perfect. _The threads were sewn in perfect lines, straight and even. He wished that the annoying rat was replaced by Kakuzu...

Hold on a second... _She _was his sister, right? Then she lived with him. Which means she knew the address! '_I'm a fucking genius!'_

''Oi, Yuki-chan!''

''Y-yes?'' He said her name! He actually said it! And with a 'chan'! _'I love my life!'_

''I just wanted to know your address. You know, so I could visit sometimes.''

She felt wonderful, thanking every and any god there is for her luck. ''S-sure! It's in the village of Waterfalls. A big mansion. It's the only one in the village, so it won't be hard to find. Oh my god! Honey I'm so happy!'' And she hugged the shit out of his arm. Though he wasn't there at the moment.

_'Village of waterfalls, eh? Perfect.' _He smirked at the thought, but immediately regretted it as Yuki thought he was smirking at her, and began rubbing up against him.

''Well, sorry but I'll just go to the bathroom! SEE YA!'' _'Not.' _He ran as fast as he could, not wanting to hear her shrilly voice a second more.

He ran until he was at the cross between the first hallway and the second one. Taking the second one, he ran up until he got to his room, praying Yuki got lost somewhere in the mansion and died. He called for his butler, Tadao, and waited til the door opened up to show his most loyal servant, whom he knew when he was 4 years old.

''Yes, young lord?''

And so, the Jashinist told him everything that happened at the party. About Kakuzu, about his family, and about what he wanted for his butler to do, all the while grinning from ear to ear...

**000 **

Akato was sitting on the couch, drinking coffee when he heard the doorbell ring. He put his cup on the table and went to the front door. Opening the door, he was greeted by the Jashin family's special mailman. He put on his nicest smile and greeted back.

''Hello. So what has the Jashin family sent us?'' He watched with disgust as the man handed him an old brown box. On the box there were various hate letters and insults, and he managed to see that the sender was the heir, Hidan.

''This is from the saint to Kakuzu-san. He said that if anyone but Kakuzu-san opened it, they will immediately be punished with death. Have a good night.'' And so the man leaved.

Akato closed the door and smirked. He read one of the hate letters and his hair almost turned white. That guy sure had a foul mouth. Kakuzu would be happy...

He walked up to Kakuzu's room, kicking open the door and throwing the box at Kakuzu's bed, where the stitched male was sitting.

''This is from Hidan-sama. Be grateful that you even got attention from him. Enjoy opening the box, then.'' He left after slamming the door closed, as usual not caring if it broke down.

Kakuzu looked at the box and raised an eyebrow. All the insults and swear words made him feel like he really shouldn't open the box, and so he ignored it and continued staring at the cracked ceiling of his room.

He laid there for about 5 minutes, struggling against his curiosity and the part of his brain that was bugging him about opening the box.

Finally, he gave in, cause the nagging was causing him a headache. He hesitated a little, again thinking he shouldn't open it. If there was one thing Kakuzu feared, it was hate. He'd had enough of it. He was tired of it. He was used to the hate he received from his family, but he always feared being hated by more people, let alone someone he just met.

He convinced himself that he himself hated that arrogant Jashinist, and he would rather get hate letters from him than get peace declarations and friendship letters.

He ripped it open and felt his blood boil at what he saw.

Roses.

And a cell phone.

_Fucking bastard..._

**000**

Hidan smirked as he looked at his cell phone. He left a note in the box that had his number written on it. Now he only had to wait for Kakuzu to call him...

**000 (five minutes later)**

_'Hm...Wonder why he hasn't called yet...Maybe he hasn't received the box yet...'_

**000 (another five minutes)**

_'It's been ten fucking minutes! And the mailman's already here! Well, maybe he isn't used to cell phones and need some time to learn...Yeah, that's probably it.'_

**000 (ten minutes later)**

_'WHAT THE FUCK IS TAKING SO LONG? It's been 20 minutes! The fucking bastard better be calling before I finish counting to 30! One, two, four, three..._

**000 (another ten minutes)**

_'GAAH! THAT'S IT! I'm calling him myself!' _Just as he was about to call Kakuzu, the phone ringed, and he immediately accepted.

''FINALLY YOU FUCKING SNAIL! Who would take an hour to call someone?''

_''It was only 30 minutes... Idiot._''

''Well at least you called now. Anyway, I hope you like the roses. You know, it's a real pain in the ass deciding what to choose as a gift.''

_''Get to the point. Why did you send them?''_ His voice sounded so cold...

''Well, isn't it obvious? I mean you don't send fucking roses and a cell phone to anyone just like that.''

_''__**What **__do you want?''_

''Oi oi, why so angry? You didn't like them?''

_''…''_

''Alright...I just wanted to meet you. Only talk and such.''

_''…''_

''Dammit...Look I know your upset about what happened at the party, but I promise, I won't do anything but talk!''

_''Promise?''_

''Yeah, promise!'' He crossed his fingers.

_''Alright. But we have to meet somewhere where nobody sees us.'' _He'll be dead if Yuki found out...

''Fucking great, man!'' Where nobody sees them..._Perfect! _''So how about that place in Konoha. (I have no imagination, so you can make up a place) I've been there a couple of times and it was _deserted_. And the time can be at 3 P.M.''

_''Okay...'' _Kakuzu had a bad feeling about this. Konoha...

''Right! So it's settled then.''

_''Hn...''_

''Oh! And one more thing!''

_''What?''_

''Eh...Good night...'' He'd never said that before...

_..._And Kakuzu never received that before. _''Good night''_

**End chapter 3**

**Oh my god! I've just had a plot attack. I have millions of ideas! There's gonna be a lot of action and drama later on!**

**Thank you all of my reviewers! And Moyasu-uisuka, PLEASE UPDATE 'Lifeless Doll'. I can't wait to read the next chapter!**

**And one last thing to readers: PLEASE REVIEW! I'd appreciate it so much! It gives me hope for this story! :D**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you, to all of those who reviewed, favorited, alerted and read. I LOVE YOU ALL -tears of joy-.**

**Anyway, when I read this story, all of my thoughts are 'I suck. Those typos...And the things I forgot to put in...AND LOOK AT THOSE WORDS!' Damn Google translate for being full of flaws :/ You didn't think I'm _this _good in long English words, did you? XD**

**Please forgive my horrible skills Q_Q. (but at least I write here better than when I write at school. My grades are worse than you'd imagine Y_Y. **

**000**

Hidan woke up feeling like the happiest being under the sun. He turned to his left side, looked at his window, and grinned widely.

_'Such a beautiful weather!' _He thought, looking at the gloomy and raining weather. Though that weather wasn't what he was seeing. He was seeing the brightest sky, snow white clouds, emerald green garden, and warm sunshine.

You'd think that he was on crack, but truly, he was too happy to see anything bad.

_'I'LL SEE KAKUZUUUUUUUUUU!'_

He flew out of his bed, dressing up in his morning robe, rushing to his private bathroom, taking a shower, brushing his teeth, gelling up his hair, dressing up, rushing to the kitchen, and screaming at the top of his lungs.

**_''GOOOOOOOOD FUCKIIIIIIING MOOOOOOORNING, BITCHES!''_**

''Good mood, I see?'' His father snorted.

''HIDAN! CLEAN YOUR FILTHY TONGUE! Such a bad language in the morning!'' His mother scolded.

''Good fucking morning to you too, bitch.'' His brother laughed.

''Good morning, Honey!'' His ''wife'' squealed, making Hidan's good mood brake down into million pieces...

''WHAT IS **_SHE_** DOING HERE?'' He shrieked, not caring if she was right there, hearing him.

''You two are going to marry soon, idiot. She's going to be living here from now on.'' Takeshi smirked, knowing Hidan didn't like Yuki one bit. And honestly, he understood why. She was the most annoying thing he had ever seen in his entire life. Well, that was a little exaggerated. At his 'most annoying things' list, she came second. After his alarm clock, of course.

Hidan's eye twitched, making Takeshi burst into maniacal laughter. ''TAKESHI YOU FUCKING DICK! I'LL SHOVE THIS TOAST UP YOUR ASS!''

''Hidan! Language!'' His mother said. She turned around and gave him a glare, unconsciously loosing her grip on the _HOT _coffee cup and spilled it on Osamu's lap.

''**_GAAAAAAAAAAAH! MAI YOU IDIOT! GET SOME GODDAMNED WATER! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!''_**

**000**

Kakuzu didn't have the same good mood. Not at all. In fact, he felt like he _really _should just kill himself. Why would he be living if life was such a bitch? There wasn't one single thing that was worth living for to him. Not happiness, not joy, not his family, and not Hidan.

He ''forgot'' to mention _one _more person.

He got up, cracking his bones as usual. He did his morning routine, but this time he didn't go to the kitchen.

He could hear Toru's voice.

He quickly went to his room, locking the door silently. He had no idea why, but he didn't feel like talking to his fiance. He sighed, sitting on his bed and praying Toru wouldn't come to his room.

No such luck.

Gentle knocks came from the door, and he already knew that it was no point in ignoring it.

''Come in...'' He said.

The door opened up to reveal a smiling Toru, looking at him with warm black eyes. Kakuzu felt slightly guilty for hating the guy so much. He never did anything wrong...

Kakuzu convinced himself that he should be a little kinder from then on...

''Hey.'' The stitched male said, smiling a little.

Toru's eyes widened. Kakuzu greeted him. _Kakuzu greeted him. _Smiling even! This day must be special, because Kakuzu never did that to _anyone._

''Hey!'' He sat beside the stitched man. ''So what's the occasion?'' He laughed.

''Occasion? What occasion?''

''There has to be some sort of special thing happening today! I mean, your actually talking to me! And greeted! And smiled even!''

''Is there something wrong with that?'' Despite Kakuzu's recent kind actions, his voice was as emotionless as ever.

''Wrong? No dammit! It's great! You should smile more often!'' Toru laughed, making Kakuzu feel a little warm. _'What's this feeling?'_

''Soooo, I heard your sister is now living with that silver haired bastard...'' Toru had began feeling hatred for that guy since the party. He was trying to hit on Kakuzu! His Kakuzu. Yes. That meant he wasn't giving up either. He didn't give two cents about the fact that it could pretty much kill him and his entire family. The guy wanted competition? Than so be it. Toru wasn't giving up anytime soon.

''I don't care.''

''Wow. Kakuzu, your really weird. One second you become unusually kind and the other you get back to your old sour self. Though I don't mind either of them.'' He smiled a warm smile.

_'Why does this guy have to be so kind?'_ Unlike everyone else. No one has ever been that kind to Kakuzu. He felt really guilty. How could he be hating such a kindhearted person? If anything, he owed him everything.

''...Thank you, Toru.'' He said. Angry at himself for being this cold.

''Huh? For what?''

''Everything.''

And for once, Kakuzu kissed Toru. Wholeheartedly.

Though he _still _didn't know what _that _warm feeling in his stomach was...

….Yet.

**000**

''That was so fucking priceless...'' Takeshi giggled, having a terrible stomachache from laughing at the coffee incident that morning. His parents had gone totally nuts. Not to mention Hidan's depression right then.

''Shut up, Takeshi.'' He muttered.

''Sour, eh? You were all hyper in the mornin', what happened now?'' Takeshi smirked, already knowing the answer. He just wanted to hear it.

''I'm not giving you the satisfaction, fucker.'' Hidan glared.

''I'm not asking for anything.'' He said innocently. ''I just want to hear what is depressing my dear younger brother.''

''Bullshit. And you know why! I'm fucking lucky that that bitch isn't clinging to my arm right now! Seriously, she's stalked me everywhere! I can't even go to the bathroom without feeling eyes on me! And now she's staying!''

''Heh. Finally you said it. Anyway, it's boring seeing you like this. Just think of the thing that made you happy in the morning and you'll get happy again or something.''

''Hmm...Wait... Hold on a second!'' The silver haired man turned to look at the clock, and gaped.

''_**IT'S 2.45 PM! FUCK!'' **_He shrieked, finally remembering his meeting with Kakuzu. And he was late. It took 20 minutes to the meeting place in Konoha. (I'm not so creative, so you can use your imagination)

''What? You have a meeting?'' His brother asked.

''Yup! And a pretty nice one at that.'' He smirked. Takeshi immediately knew what he was talking about, being his older brother. Hidan had told him everything, because he knew he could trust him.

''Well, don't do anything stupid. And good luck!'' He shouted, watching as Hidan ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**000**

Kakuzu felt his anger boil. Where was that damned fool? _He_ was the one who decided the meeting time and _he _was the one who was late...

He crossed his arms, his foot tapping. Finally, the annoying loud voice showed up.

''Shit! Sorry I'm late. I..uhm..had to keep your sister off!'' That _was_ kind of true...

''Whatever. What did you want to talk about?'' Kakuzu said, jumping directly to the point.

''Eh? Why such a hurry? I mean, this is such a nice place and all...So why not take a walk?'' He grinned innocently.

''…..'' Kakuzu stared at him blankly.

He scratched the back of his neck. ''Ehehehehe...ehe...hehe...'' Yup. Awkward.

''..Alright.'' Kakuzu said, turning around and began walking.

_'Yes!'_

**000**

They walked for about 10 minutes, with Hidan talking nonstop and Kakuzu occasionally commenting.

With 'shut up's...

Which Hidan ignored, of course.

And the fact that Hidan kept bumping into Kakuzu as they walked didn't make Kakuzu anymore happy.

And the fact that Hidan was talking about _Toru _wasn't making it better.

Kakuzu tried to contain his temper as the silver haired Jashinist insulted his fiance, and settled for entertaining himself with images of Hidan laying dead in his grave. Though the next thing Hidan said made Kakuzu snap back to reality.

''Do you even like that bitch, Kakuzu?''

Did he really like him? Sure, he kissed him, but that was because he was his fiance and he had to do it...right? It wasn't like he _loved _him. No. Kakuzu never loved anyone but his family, and he isn't going to change that fact.

''Kakuzu?''

He was getting a headache...

''What?'' He said, sitting on a nearby bench.

''You didn't answer. _Do _you like that guy, Toru or whatever?'' Say no say no say no say no say no say no SAY NO!

''Ye-...No...'' He didn't know what to say. There seemed to be some sort of civil war inside of his brain. The part that said he didn't like Toru...

...And the part that said he loved him.

Either Hidan was too stupid to realize the hesitation or he just ignored it, because he seemed satisfied enough. ''Okay. So...OH! By the way! Seriously, you need to tell your sister that she can kill people with her annoying shrilly voice! I mean really you'd think...'' And he kept on talking, making Kakuzu want to strangle something. Most preferable the Jashinist's neck.

**000**

Three pair of eyes looked at the two sitting figures. One of them was a boy, with dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail making his head look like a pineapple. Another one of the three was a fat boy, with long spiky hair and dark eyes. The last one of the three was a skinny blonde girl, with pale sky blue eyes.

All three of them were glaring at the figures.

Soon enough, the three retreated back from were they came. But not before memorizing the place...

**000**

''...So I told him to fuck off, and he just stared at me like one of those old guard-the-house dogs! And then, he was like 'You there! Your going to pay!'. And I seriously laughed my ass off, because the way he said 'you' sounded like 'yaou'. So he did some hand signs and I grabbed my scythe...''

Kakuzu had a very hard time fighting off the temptation to throw the talk addicted Jashinist in the sea in front of them. In all of the 15 minutes they were sitting there, he hadn't shut up or even taken a pause. One could have believed he'd eaten a radio for god's sake!

''Uh..Kakuzu...'' Hidan suddenly said.

''What?''

''There's a paper bomb right ther-''

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_

And they went flying backwards. Looking up, Kakuzu observed their attackers.

_'Konoha shinobi...' _

He straightened himself, glaring at them. He was about to talk when suddenly, but not surprisingly, a voice interrupted him.

''Oi! What the fuck do you guys think your doing? Interrupting us like that! I shall sacrifice you all to Jashin-sama, you filthy heathens!'' He did some hand signs and out of the smoke came the scary giant scythe.

Kakuzu was again about to talk, when he was, yet again, interrupted. This time by the sound of stabbing. He looked at the Konoha shinobi, and saw that none of them were hurt or bloodied, but they all looked shocked, and they were all looking at something beside him.

Turning to look at what caught their interest, he almost jumped out of his skin.

''**IDIOT! WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU STABBING YOURSELF?'' **He screeched. Suddenly he realized that the guy should already be dead, due to how deep the wound was. But he was standing there, alive, and laughing like a maniac for some reason. He placed his foot on the blood that fell down on the ground, and drew a strange circle with a triangle inside.

He watched as the silver haired male ran up to the Konoha shinobi, and swung his scythe at them.

That continued in a good while until he managed to stab one of them in the stomach. Loud screams came out of the leaf shinobi's mouth as he doubled over in pain. Kakuzu watched with raised eyebrows as the Jashinist brought his bloodied scythe up to his mouth, and licked some of the blood off. Kakuzu's eyes widen as Hidan's skin turned black and white, looking like a grim reaper.

Giggling crazily, Hidan walked back into the circle, muttered a prayer and stabbed himself in the heart, wanting to finish quickly.

The Konoha shinobi's eyes widen as he screamed a last scream before falling down, dead. The other Konoha shinobi began panicking. They tried to move their legs, but couldn't. Looking down, they saw black thin threads around their legs, stopping them from moving. One of them looked up, only to have his head severed from his body.

Hidan felt wonderful. Killing strangers was a wonderful feeling itself. But killing strangers with Kakuzu was an even greater feeling.

**000**

Kakuzu watched as the waves lead the dead bodies away from the surface, making the water temporarily pink He walked over to the bench and sat down, sighing as the Jashinist followed him and sat a little _too _close. He ignored that as he asked a question that had been roaming around in his brain since the fight.

''How could you stay alive?''

''Huh?''

''You didn't die even though you stabbed yourself more than five times. How?''

''Well, once your a saint in Jashinism, you have to stay alive and keep converting people until the next saint appears, so I'm gifted with immortality so I can keep converting people, though there hasn't been many that converted yet...''

''So your immortal?''

''Yeah.''

Kakuzu opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He didn't trust the immortal enough to tell him _that_ secret. He hasn't even told Toru about it...

''So yeah...Almost everybody thinks it's like, the coolest thing to be immortal or somethin', but that is completely fucking _wrong_. I mean seriously, how is someone supposed to get rid of fangirls? Suicide. And with that option gone, I'm stuck with them, which is something worse than death, believe me. One day I was at the...'' And he began babbling again.

...Until a poison soaked needle appeared from the bushes behind them and nailed him in the neck, driving him unconscious.

Kakuzu jumped up from the bench and turned around to the bush, only to see black dots get bigger and bigger in his sight, and finally, he felt himself hit the ground and went unconscious.

**000**

Hidan woke up, rubbing his neck when he felt a stinging pain there. He sat up, looking at his surroundings. He sighed in relief once he saw Kakuzu laying on a bed opposite from his, still unconscious. He smiled at the peaceful expression, and turned around to scan his surroundings once more.

They were in a dark room. No windows. No doors.

Bars.

A prison...

_'Shit...'_

**End chapter 4**

**IT'S 3:36 IN THE MORNING DX I feel like an old chair. Any movement and my back cracks :L.**

**Anyway, I LOVE YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED! Your reviews mean so much to me :). Oh, and from now on, I'll be replying every review! :D **

**AND PLEASE REVIEW!**

**And Moyasu! Please update your stories! Especially Lifeless Doll! Can't wait for more :D**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Holy goddess of Yaoi... SCHOOLS FINALLY OVER O_O I can't believe it! I'm in such a good mood today :D **

**Though I'm sorry that I may have taken some time updating :/**

**I don't have very much to say, even if I know probably nobody is reading this boring A/N :) **

**And as always, THANK YOU, MY READERS/REVIEWERS/ALERTS/FAVORITERS! BIG THANK YOU'S! HUGE THANK YOU'S! GIANT THANK YOU'S! GIGANTIC THANK YOU'S! SUPER THANK YOU'S! **

**000**

_'Why in the _**_hell_**_ are we in a prison?' _

Hidan was confused. All they did was defend themselves from attackers, why the fuck did _they_ get in prison for it? And besides, there was no way anyone would have seen the dead bodies, since he and Kakuzu threw them into the sea, which were Konoha's biggest sea. It must be something else that Konoha probably blamed them for. Unless...

..Somebody was watching them when they killed the Konoha shinobi...

_'Bastards...'_

''What the hell is this place?'' A deep voice spoke up.

''Oh...Kakuzu. About time you woke the fuck up. And this is a prison.''

''_Why _are we in a prison?'' Kakuzu said, glaring at Hidan.

''Why the glare? I didn't do anything! And I don't know why we're here either...Do you think it's because we killed those shinobi?''

''No. No one would have found the bodies in such a little time.''

''Maybe somebody saw us kill them? Why else would we be in priso-'' Hidan stopped talking as the sound of a door flying open echoed throughout the place. He raised an eyebrow as a man stood in front of the bars of their prison room, glaring at them through black glasses.

''So here you are...Finally found you, you bastard.'' The man said, glaring at Hidan.

''What the hell is your fucking problem? We didn't do anything. Why are we here anyways? And who are you to call me bastard?'' Hidan said, shooting a deadly look at the now smirking man.

''I'm Ebisu, and I can call anyone here whatever I want. You are here because of a crime you committed . Murder. Now we in Konoha don't care if you murdered somebody from another country, but too bad for you the one you killed was not only an important Jounin from Konoha, but also the son of the third Hokage.'' The man said, looking at Hidan. Kakuzu assumed that only Hidan was guilty.

''Then what am I doing here? I didn't do anything.'' Kakuzu said, ignoring Hidan's pout.

''Your suspected to be the companion of the murderer, since he wasn't alone that night. You two were together when we captured you, so it's not wrong assuming you were the one with him.''

''What the hell are you saying? Murder? I never murdered anyone from this shitty country. I don't even live here. Sorry to tell you, but you got the wrong guy here.'' Hidan said, not recalling a time when he killed anyone from Konoha when he once visited there... Well, only those shinobi that attacked him and Kakuzu, but that was beside the point.

''We didn't get the wrong guy, and we are sure. Thanks to the witnesses who were there when you killed him.'' Ebisu said, smirking. The Hokage had been very upset and was in a pretty bad moon when his son died, which meant that every Konoha shinobi had to suffer many incidents. Especially Ebisu, since he was the third Hokage's grandson's special teacher. He was very happy that the two murderers were finally in prison and he decided that he was the one that would make them pay for the trouble they did.

''Witnesses? _Witnesses_? How the fuck can you even be sure those ''witnesses'' are telling the damn truth? And I'll tell you something here, I've only met Kakuzu just yesterday, and this is the first time we visited Konoha together, so don't you fucking place the blame on someone your not sure to be guilty you fucking son of a bitch!'' What was the guy even talking about? Hidan had only been in Konoha once. One time with Deidara and Kisame and the 2nd time was with Kakuzu. Yes, he remembered having been threatening some villagers with Deidara and Kisame, but he didn't kill anyone of them...did he?

''Those witnesses are the three students of the Jounin you killed. They have seen every thing you did, and they are pretty sure it was you. Unfortunately, they didn't see the face of your companion, but they are sure that it was a male.'' Ebisu said. He looked at his watch, and decided that it was time he left for the meeting he had with those witnesses.

''I have to go now. I don't want any trouble, or you'll have to pay for it dearly...'' He shot them a last glare before leaving, slamming the metal door loudly behind him.

**000**

Ebisu entered the room where three people were sitting. Those three were all chuunin, about 15-17 years old. Ebisu sat down and took off his glasses. He opened his mouth to begin the talk.

''Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru...Are you really sure that it was those two?''

Shikamaru snarled. ''Yes we're sure. Though we don't know if the stitched guy is guilty. But that silver haired psycho was the one that killed Asuma-sensei.'' Shikamaru hated Hidan with every fiber of his being. Asuma was like a father to Shikamaru. He had sworn that he will someday get revenge. He knew he couldn't kill the Jashinist, since Asuma tried that when he got attacked, but he will make sure that the immortal suffers.

''What do you think we should do with the stitched one, Shikamaru?'' Ebisu asked.

''We should keep him locked. And preferably in a different cell than the silver haired one.''

''But we're not sure if he was the companion of the murderer.''

''I don't care. It could be him. And besides, who would care if he got killed? He's not from this village, and the loss of him wouldn't be troublesome unless he is some kind of important shinobi.''

''Well...then it's settled...'' Ebisu said, watching as the three walked out of the room.

**000**

''Mom! Is Hidan back yet? It's getting late!'' Takeshi hollered. He was slightly worried about his little brother. Yes, Hidan was always late, but not _this_ late. What could have happened?

Then it hit him.

**Flashback**

_''What? You have a meeting?''_

_''Yup. And a pretty nice one at that.'' Hidan smirked. Takeshi immediately knew what he was talking about, being his older brother. Hidan had told him everything, because he knew he could trust him. _

_''Well, don't do anything stupid. And good luck!''_

**End flashback**

Hidan was with his beloved Kakuzu, but _what_ was he doing that made him so late? It didn't take a genius to know the inference that was running around Takeshi's head. He knew he shouldn't interfere with Hidan's private life, but he had a feeling that told him that if he didn't stop whatever was going on, something bad was going to happen.

He leaped from his seat, took his jacket and headed for the front door. His mother saw him and asked where he was going, but he ignored her as he ran out of the house and stepped into his private car. He knew where Hidan and Kakuzu was going to meet, and drove off to Konoha.

**000**

''HEY! OPEN UP THOSE GODDAMNED BARS AND LEMME THE _FUCK_ OUT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM? HUH, BASTARDS? I'M A MOTHERFUCKING GUY THAT YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH, FUCKING BITCHES! AND _**YOU**_! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT? DO I LOOK LIKE SOME KIND OF TELEVISION TO YOU, FUCKER? ANSWEEEEEER MEEE-''

''_**Shut the fuck up already!**_'' Kakuzu had a massive headache because of the Jashinist's loud shrieking voice. In fact, _everyone _in the prison was groaning and clutching their heads, and them were even _crying_! The idiot had been screaming for _20 minutes_. Nonstop. Without a pause. Kakuzu found himself wondering how the heir could have that much energy. Maybe it was because of the fact that he was immortal? Either way, all Kakuzu wanted was to tear the Jashinist throat out.

That man from earlier, Ebisu, had come in and ordered Kakuzu to move to another cell. Kakuzu was feeling his temper rise at first, since he didn't let people other than his family to order him around, but later he was hit by the fact that if he moved, he would be separated from the annoying Jashinist's endless bitching. Unfortunately, Kakuzu's new cell was right in front of Hidan's, but the stitched male gladly accepted what was offered.

Hidan had been like a wild lion right then, lunging at Ebisu and trying to tear him to shreds, but good for the man with glasses that the bars were on Hidan's way. That was when Hidan had started shouting out insults that could make a sailor's hair turn white.

Kakuzu sighed, placing the pillow on his head, trying to block out the sound since Hidan had started screaming again.

**000**

Takeshi smirked as he saw the dead bodies that were deep drowned in the sea. They were Konoha ninjas. He knew it was Hidan. The wound clearly looked like the person had stabbed himself.

He sighed.

Hidan and his little crush weren't on their meeting place. He had followed the footprints he'd seen, knowing it was Hidan and Kakuzu since no one else visits that place anymore. The footprints had him circling around a huge stone, and right back to the same place he'd started. That was when he noticed it.

_'Hidan's rosary...' _He picked it up from the ground, staring at it.

Hidan _**never**_ took off his Jashin rosary. Not even when he slept.

''So the idiot isn't doing _that_, after all...'' _'But still...Should I look for him?...Probably...' _Takeshi headed back to his car, with the intention of looking around Konoha to find his brother.

**000**

Akato was sitting on his desk, reading his favorite book when suddenly the door flew open, revealing his wife, Tsukimi.

''Akato, Kakuzu isn't here yet!'' She sounded quite worried...

''Who cares. He'll eventually come back.'' Akato said, without glancing up.

Tsukimi frowned. ''But Akato, it's almost 9 PM and he got out at 3 PM! It's way too long. What if something happened to him?''

''Tsukimi...'' Akato said, finally placing his book down and looking at his wife with hard eyes. ''You know that Kakuzu is now a young man? He can take care of himself. And I'm pretty sure he's with Toru-san right now, so he should be fine. And you can stop acting. Your not worried about him.''

She smirked. ''Akato, why ruin everything? I was just trying test out how a kind mom would act when she is worried about her naughty son. Anyway, Kai is really depressed and jealous since Yuki is with his idol, and I don't really have time to comfort him. Can you do that for me?'' She batted her eyelashes at an inhuman speed.

''Alright alright...Damn kids and their dream crushes...''

**000**

Kakuzu sighed. Everyone in the prison was now asleep, including Hidan, excluding Kakuzu. The stitched male found himself wondering how in the hell someone could sleep through all of the noises and snores coming out of every cell? Including Hidan's, excluding Kakuzu's, of course.

He took the opportunity to ponder on why he was in the prison in the first place.

So it was obvious that Hidan has killed someone important and caused trouble. Okay. So why was Kakuzu suddenly shoved in in the case? Even the man with the glasses himself said that nobody was sure if Kakuzu was the one who helped the Jashinist kill that Jounin. So _why_ on earth was he still locked up in that filthy cell?

His thinking time got interrupted as the sound of the heavy metal door opened. He hurriedly laid down on his side, back facing the bars, and pretended to be asleep.

He heard footsteps, and from the unsteady sound he could tell that it was two persons.

''So, you got him?'' Kakuzu was sure he heard that voice before...

''Yes. He's right here.'' Ebisu's voice...

''Hm...I'm coming back to check eventually.''

''As you wish, Yutaka-sama.''

Kakuzu's heart skipped several beats.

Yutaka...

Aumori Yutaka...

Toru's father...

**End chapter 5**

**I know, I know... It may be short, but I'm really **_**very**_** tired right now. PLEASE FORGIVE ME D:**

**As always, thanks to all of you, reader/reviewers/alerts/favoriters. Especially Moyasu-uisuka and DarkAngelJudas, who reviewed every chapter so far! THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**And as always, pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! It'll be greatly appreaciated :)**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the kind-of-late update. Summer doesn't come without random-time-appearing trips to some country. In this summer, it's Norway. (Honestly, every summer, my parents suddenly decide that we trip somewhere. AND THEY INFORM IT ON RANDOM TIMES! This time they informed me when I was playing Assassins Creed (awesome game) on my Xbox! :U)**

**Anyway, I really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, REALLY love your reviews. It means SO much to me, knowing that there is people reading my stories :') BIG THANKS TO YOU ALL!**

**Random PS: I'm eating chocolate coins right now (stolen from my little bro) x3 It is ''somehow'' reminding me of a certain old (but hot!) money whore that has an annoying (but hot! XD) immortal partner...**

**000**

Kakuzu couldn't believe his ears. Nor his mind. Nor his thoughts. And he certainly couldn't believe his eyes, when he silently and carefully turned around only to see the one and only Aumori Yutaka.

_'...What in the hell is _**_he_**_ doing here?' _

He then noticed that both men, Ebisu and Yutaka, had their backs facing him, and fronts facing the opposite diraction. Meaning the cell in front of Kakuzu's. Which meant that...

_'...They are looking at Hidan...'_

..._Which_ meant that...

_'...They were speaking about Hidan...'_

**Flashback**

_''So, you got him?'' _

_''Yes. He's right here.'' _

_''Hm...I'm coming back to check eventually.''_

_''As you wish, Yutaka-sama.''_

**End flashback**

Why would Yutaka want Hidan to be jailed? And from what Kakuzu heard and witnessed at Toru's, Yutaka was a very busy man. He was rarely home, and the only time Kakuzu ever saw him home was when he stormed into the kitchen and whispered something to his wife. Toru's family _was _rich, but not exactly. Rich was an overstatement, but not an understatement either. Toru's father was _always _working to keep the family's finance as it was now. So, he _was _a very busy man.

So why would he ''come back to check eventually'' and waste his valuable time to check for a prisoner?

But still, Hidan wasn't any prisoner. He came from a very powerful family, which was the head family in the village of Hotsprings. Not only that, he was the heir of that family, not to mention the saint of it's religion, which was the family itself.

Kakuzu decided not to poke his nose into something that wasn't his business. After all, he barely knew the Jashinist, and he wasn't planning to befriend him anytime soon. The only reason that Kakuzu was in talking terms with the immortal was because he wanted to know what the Jashinist wanted from him so that the silver haired male could leave him alone already. But unfortunately, but not surprisingly, his bad luck kicked in again and decided to involve him in something he wasn't involved in, and made sure he ended up in jail.

Someone up there must really dislike him...

Maybe it was that damn Jashin...

Though he thought that Jashin belonged underground...

Because his ''saint'' was like the spawn of the Devil...

Yutaka's voice made the stitched male snap back from his thoughts. ''Make sure he stays here no matter what. If anyone of his family finds out and comes here, deny it. I don't want him escaping. And if that happens, I'll make sure your punishment will be worse that death. Understand?''

''Y-yes, Yutaka-sama.'' Ebisu stuttered.

''Good. I expect him to be here until the Jashin religion's people notice his absence and announce the award.'' Kakuzu frowned. Award...?

''As you wish, Yutaka-sama.''

Kakuzu stared at their backs, when suddenly he saw Yutaka's head move, and he managed to turn his head back before the man caught sight of him. If Yutaka found out that he was here...No, he wasn't afraid of the man. He could easily kill him. But what frightened him is that if the man found out that he had been in prison, the man may force Toru to break up with him, which would lead to the stiched male's death by his parents because Toru was the only one that wanted him. Or worse yet, Yutaka might directly tell his parents, which would lead to worse than death to Kakuzu. Don't misunderstand, he could still kill the man, but something inside him told him that Toru would find out and break up with him, which would, of course, end up with him being skinned alive by his parents. Even if Kakuzu _could_ kill them too, he would _never_. After all, he still loved his family...

And...Something inside him told him that he wasn't fond of the thought of Toru breaking up with him...

He let out the breath he was unconsciously holding as he heard the metal door close. He waited a few seconds to make sure they were really out, and turned around to stare at Hidan when he was sure.

The Jashinist was sleeping. With an angelic and peaceful expression on his face.

...Though the Jashinist's loud snoring wasn't complimenting the expression.

...And the fact that the immortal was anything _but_ angelic and peaceful wasn't complimenting the expression either.

But Kakuzu had to admit that the immortal was _breathtakingly _gorgeous...

WAIT...W-what? Did he just think that...that _thing_...was gorgeous? Sure, his looks were nice. _Very _nice, indeed. But his personality was dog shit. Kakuzu would _never _feel attracted to...

NO! N-not that he even thinks he will! That though was out of the question. There was no way he would feel such a thing for anybody...Okay, maybe Toru, but still...

He quickly shook the disturbing thoughts off of his head, thinking that he must be sleepy. He almost took another glance at the sleeping saint but stopped himself at the last moment. Yes, maybe Kakuzu though that the immortal was good looking, but that didn't mean he felt anything but hatred and annoyance towards him. And who could blame Kakuzu? There were tons of girls and even boys that worship the silver haired Jashinist's looks, but even if Kakuzu may have admitted that the immortal was hot, he didn't give a damn about him. Yes, that's right. Those fans of his are no lifers...

He shook his head again, wanting to clear up his mind. Minutes had gone by when he _finally _fell asleep, in a more comfortable bed than the one he owned in his home...

**000**

Takeshi was now _very _worried. He had already looked around half of Konoha, but still, no sign of Hidan. Where could the idiot be? It was night, and very late that even Takeshi would have to get back home, where his mother would probably scold him for coming back so late...

Oh...His parents. How would he tell them about Hidan? How would they react? Takeshi knew that his parents loved and treasured Hidan even more than himself. They would freak out...

But he had no other choice, had he? He would have to go back home and tell them. Even if he stayed and kept looking for his brother, it would be much harder to see since it was pitch black, and he was very tired...

He decided to look for Hidan early the next day. He swore that he would spend the entire day looking for his little brother, and headed back towards his car, all the while thinking of a way to tell his parents without it sounding too bad, and of course, he was thinking of places that he would have to look around the next day...

**000**

Toru was laying on his bed, tired and sleepy. Yet still, he wasn't asleep. He couldn't sleep. Something was bugging him. He didn't know why, but he had a feeling that something bad was up. He shook his head, thinking it was just a feeling that maybe his dad has lost in whatever country he was in again...

His dad...Every time Toru thought about his dad, a wave of sadness hit him. He rarely talked to his father, and when he talked to him, it was either about his grades in school or how his relationship with Kakuzu was going.

Not that his father even cared...

All he cared about was the Himura family and his own family's relationship. That relationship would grow stronger once Toru and Kakuzu get married, which would bring the Aumori family more reputation and power, since the Himura family was richer and more powerful than the Aumori.

But that didn't mean that Toru cared about that.

The brown haired male couldn't wait for the day he and Kakuzu finally wed. He knew that Kakuzu was a little uncomfortable with him, but he also knew that Kakuzu loved him. He understood why the stitched male was uncomfortable. Kakuzu had never been loved that much, let alone been loved the way Toru loved him. He knew that Kakuzu was afraid that he only pretended to love him for the relationship with the Himura family, since the stitched man thought everybody hated him. Toru was aware of how Kakuzu's family treated him, and he was planning to move with Kakuzu away to another country once they get married. He was very angry knowing that Kakuzu's family treat him that way because of his abnormality, and he only put up with them because of the fact that his father would kill him if he protested.

Kakuzu's abnormalities...

Toru was awestruck once he first saw the stitched male, sitting alone in the kitchen when Toru and his family visited the Himura. The brown haired man couldn't believe how people disliked Kakuzu. He was unique. How didn't people realize that normal persons would have died before they got such stitches? It was a mystery how Kakuzu survived, but Toru didn't ask him about it since he knew that Kakuzu rather not talk about it. And the stitched male's eyes... Toru felt like killing the people that looks at them with disgust or/and shock. Yes, he knew that Kakuzu could easily do it himself, but he didn't. He never did. People doesn't see how _normal _Kakuzu actually was on the inside. People may think that he had no heart since he obviously didn't look normal, but on the inside, Kakuzu was as human and normal as everyone else. He feared being hated, just like every other person on the planet. He actually feared hatred even _more_ than most people, because even his own family hated him. Toru wondered how many people actually felt something _positive_ about Kakuzu for once, because he knew that Kakuzu still loved his family, regardless of the treatment and hate he received from them.

That was why Toru fell for Kakuzu.

He didn't care about how he looked. He was amazed by his personality and kindness. Kakuzu, unlike what his looks told, cared about what people thought of him, because he needed someone to love him. That was why Kakuzu feared the hate people sent him. He knew Kakuzu was very thankful that he finally had someone that cared about him, and that was Toru.

The black eyed man smiled to himself.

He finally decided that he will talk with his father about the marriage.

And decided that the marriage will be _soon_.

**000**

''This food fuckin' stinks! _Is_ that even food? Look at it, dammit! It looks like fucking shit!''

Hidan couldn't believe it. He, the awesome immortal saint, was expected to eat food that even a pig wouldn't eat.

He glanced at Kakuzu, who was looking at the plate handed to him, and also had the same look as the Jashinist.

The prison smelled like vomit and dung mixed with cat piss, and the smell was coming from every cell, caused by the very food that every prisoner had to eat, _including _the almighty Hidan...

''**HOW FUCKING DARE YOU? GIVING ME THIS CRAP! MAY JASHIN-SAMA SMITE YOUR SHITTY ASSES! YOU FILTHY FUCKING HEATHENS! I'LL BE DAMNED IF I EAT THIS PIECE OF SHIT YOU CALL FOOD! JUST WAIT YOU FUCKING-**''

''_**Shut. The fuck. UP!**_'' Kakuzu growled loudly. _He'll_ be damned if he let the silver haired maniac cause yet _another_ fit.

''But, look at this shit! How are we supposed to eat _this_?'' The Jashinist said, pointing at the cursed crap.

''Then don't eat it.'' Was Kakuzu's simple reply. He already planned on not eating anything handed to him by the guards, even if it was normal looking food. It may contain poison, because, after all, no one knows what the ''food'' they hand out is made out of.

''But I'm fucking hungry!'' Hidan whined.

''Deal with it, unless you want to eat that thing. And shut up. Your acting like a spoiled brat. Oh wait...You _are _a spoiled brat.'' Kakuzu said with sarcasm, and hidden amusement. It was actually fun talking (arguing) with the Jashinist.

''I'm not a fucking brat! And no way in hell I'm eating their diarrhea! And wow, you hide your amusement pretty well.'' Hidan smirked. So Kakuzu actually found it amusing talking (arguing) with him? Things are improving...

Kakuzu frowned. How in the hell did that twerp know? Kakuzu always thought that he was very good in hiding his emotions**(1)**, such as amusement. ''Whatever...'' He said, turning back to stare at the wall. He didn't want to talk to the Jashinist. He didn't want to be his friend. He didn't want to like him...Right?

Hidan scowled. Why, oh why, was Kakuzu such a cranky sourpuss? He acts like a grouchy old man. Though the Jashinist was still happy that Kakuzu found him amusing. At least he was smiling...

Wait...SMILING!

''YOUR SMILING!'' Hidan shouted.

Kakuzu cursed under his breath. He should have hidden his face somewhere! He couldn't help but smile when he saw the expression on the Jashinist's face, but quickly turned around to prevent him from seeing the smile. He tried to hide it, but unfortunately, he was late.

He sighed. ''Yes, I am smiling. You have a problem with that?'' Kakuzu glared.

''Uh...You're actually scary when you glare... And _OF_ _COURSE_ no! This is special! I mean this is the first time I ever saw you smiling! You should smile more often!'' Hidan said, grinning like the idiot he was.

Kakuzu's eyes widen.

**Flashback**

_''So what's the occasion?'' _

_''Occasion? What occasion?''_

_''There has to be some sort of special thing happening today! I mean, your actually talking to me! And greeted! And smiled even!''_

_''Is there something wrong with that?'' _

_''Wrong? No dammit! It's great! You should smile more often!''_

**End flashback**

He wondered if Toru realized that he wasn't at home. Maybe Toru visited his house, but didn't find him, and now he was looking for him. Or maybe he hasn't done his daily visit yet. Or worse...Maybe he _knew _Kakuzu wasn't there, or knew that he was in jail, but didn't try to look for him or rescue him...

No, Toru wasn't like that. Kakuzu knew that the black eyed man was kinder than that.

''Hey! Kakuzu! You hear me? HEY!''

Kakuzu snapped back from his thoughts. He looked at Hidan.

''What?''

''You were spacing out. Did you hear what I was saying?''

''No.''

''Oh. Then listen cause this is a very exciting one! Once upon a time, Pinocchio dolls invaded the world. And every damn second, a new doll was born...uh..I mean _created_. And one of these _unfortunate_ seconds, a certain doll was born...argh..._created_. And they called it Sasori. After some while, Barbie dolls kicked the Pinocchio dolls' asses and took over the world. And their leader was a Barbie doll named Deidara. You see, Deida-''

''I don't want to hear your stupid story! What are you? Five?'' Forget the amusement. Kakuzu hated such stories.

''What? It's not a story! I mean, the characters fucking exist! Barbie and Pinocchio dolls exist! And Sasori and Deidara too! Though they are both fucking bastards. Especially that damn ass Deidara. He's fucking threatening to blackmail me with that video he taped when your sister was showing how much she sucks at dancing, stepping on my fucking foot! And I was fucking unwilling! Freedom, people! Find out what that is! THIS IS HARASSMENT! FUCKING HARASSMENT! OPEN UP THE DAMN BAAAAARS!''

Kakuzu sighed. He really regretted ever calling the Jashinist and agreeing to meet him...

**000**

Takeshi immediately jumped out of bed when his alarm clock beeped. He was going to spend the entire day looking for his brother. And he _will _find him. No matter what. Not only because of his love for his brother, but for the sake of his parents.

**Flashback**

_Takeshi sighed, looking at the floor rather than his mother's and father's worried faces. _

_''I looked in half of Konoha. He wasn't there. I asked the citizens and looked in their houses, but I didn't find him. The only thing I found of him is his rosary, and you know he never takes it off no mater what. I don't think I have to tell you what I assume happened...''_

_His mother started crying, and his dad hugged her, trying to comfort her. He was too very worried. What could've happened to Hidan? He knew that Hidan wasn't dead, it was impossible since he was immortal. So what could have happened? Was he lost in the part in Konoha that Takeshi hadn't looked in? Was he kidnapped? Maybe he just happened to drop his rosary and nothing serious happened...?_

_No, Hidan treasured his rosary more than anything else he owned. There was no way that he would let it leave his neck for the shortest second..._

_''Takeshi.'' Osamu said, looking at his sobbing wife._

_''Yes, father?'' Takeshi said, not looking up from the floor._

_''I want you to inform every citizen in Konoha, that anyone who finds him and brings him back, will earn an award of ten million Yen.'' _

_Takeshi's eyes widen. Ten million Yen? Wasn't that too much...?_

_He mentally slapped himself. How could he think such a thing? It was for Hidan! Who cares how much money? The only thing he should care about was finding Hidan._

_He cursed himself. ''Alright, father.''_

**End flashback**

He still hated himself for thinking about the money like that. He would give everything he had just to find his little brother.

Konoha was already informed about the award, since he picked some shinobi from the Jashin people and ordered them to inform every Konoha villager. Now all he had to do was keep looking...

He quickly finished his breakfast, kissed his still crying mother on the forehead and told her that he will find Hidan, and ran towards his car, determined to get Hidan back home as fast as possible.

**End chapter 6**

**I think you now know what Yutaka is planning? ;) But don't worry, Kuzu will eventually stop him (He have to. Yen, people! You thing **_**Kakuzu**_**, the money obsessed **_**Kakuzu**_**, ****would miss such an opportunity? XD)**

**And I'm not an expert at Yen and Dollars and money and such. So I don't know if ten million Yen is the ''right'' amount for such awards :L  
**

**This chapter was kind of long XD Not that I'm not happy :D **_**I**_** actually managed to write a long chapter? HELL **_**YES**_**! è,é**

**(1): I always wondered if amusement is an emotion (I know I sound pretty stupid for those who knows, but really, I don't know it!) :o If you know, I'll appreciate it if you tell me :)**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO IS FOLLOWING THIS STORY! And I'll love you even more if you leave a review! I know I am review addicted but I can't help it. SO PLEAAAAASE! Even the smallest little review would be greately appreciated!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Chapter 7! Hell to the yes è,é. **

**IMPORTANT!: I'm going to have _very _many things to do this week, and I don't know if I will be so busy that I won't update for some time. I'm not sure, so maybe I will, but in case I don't update for some time, I just want you to know why :) **

**And thanks to all reviewers, followers and readers! **

**000**

Two figures, an orange haired man and a blue haired young lady, were walking through the streets of Konoha, when suddenly a paper glued to a wall to their left caught their attention.

The orange haired man frowned when he finished reading it.

''Hidan...Isn't that the name of that guy that Deidara said was his best friend?'' He said to his blue haired wife.

She raised an eyebrow. ''Yes. I wonder what happened to him.''

''It says that the person who finds him and brings him back to his family gets an award of ten million Yen. What do you think?'' Her husband said.

''Why not look for him when we are here in Konoha? It's not like we don't have time, and it will make Deidara happy to get his best friend back, not to mention getting the award is kind of tempting.'' She said.

Memorizing how the silver haired man looked, they turned back to the direction they were heading, this time, looking around in search.

**000**

''Kakuzuuuuuu. My stomach is fucking killing me...'' Hidan said, clutching his stomach in pain.

''One, I told you not to eat their food, and two, your immortal. Food can't kill you, so shut up.'' Kakuzu growled. He was thinking of ways to get out of the prison, and he had some ideas. Now if only that silver haired freak would shut his big mouth up!

''But I was fucking hungry! What do you expect me to do? And being immortal doesn't mean you won't suffer from pain in the stomach.'' Hidan said, howling in pain.

Kakuzu decided to just ignore him. He returned back to his thoughts of escaping, when suddenly it led to another thought.

If he found a way to escape, would he care to rescue Hidan?

Don't misunderstand. Even if Kakuzu talked to the Jashinist, he still hated him to no end. He didn't know why he loathed him so much, but he just did.

He decided that he wouldn't give a shit if the Jashinist stayed in the prison. In fact, he _wanted _him to stay.

A feeling suddenly appeared in his stomach, but he ignored it as soon as it came.

He didn't want to accept the fact that the feeling was something called ''guilt''.

**000**

Takeshi felt better when he saw that almost every citizen of Konoha was looking for his brother. It increased the chances of finding him fast. But of course, he was still searching himself.

But knowing that Konoha was very big made him feel worse. It could take days to find Hidan.

He could only hope that someone or he himself would find him before anything bad happens...

**000**

A knock at the door made Tsukimi snap out of her thoughts of where Kakuzu could be. She hurriedly ran to the door, hoping it would be him so that she could give him a proper slap in the cheek for coming home this late. However, she wasn't expecting _Yuki _to be the one knocking at the door. Her eyes widen when she saw tears coming from her precious daughter's eyes, running down her cheeks.

''Yuki? Honey, what happened?'' She said, closing the door once Yuki stepped in and hugged her.

''H-Hid-Hidan-kun is missing!'' The brown haired girl said between sobs.

''What?'' Tsukimi said, eyes wide. Wasn't Kakuzu also missing? ''Since when?''

''His b-brother said that he we-went out yesterday arou-around 2.45 P.M. Since then he hadn't come back ho-home. Mom, wh-what could have happened to h-him?'' Yuki sobbed, tears leaking out of her eyes, which had gone red from crying.

Tsukimi recalled that Kakuzu also went out that day, around 2.30 P.M or so...

Could Kakuzu have something to do with this?

She suddenly remembered that Yuki should be in her soon-to-be-husband's family's mansion. ''Yuki, why are you here? Weren't you supposed to live in his family's mansion from now on?''

''They said that it wa-was better fo-for me to get back here. I wi-will go back there when they find him.''

Tsukimi sighed as her daughter yet again started crying.

**000**

Akato was in his office doing paperwork when his door flew open. He watched as his wife walked up to his desk and sat down. After a few seconds, she began speaking.

''Kakuzu hasn't come back yet.''

His grip on the pen tightened.

''_Why _hasn't he come back yet?'' He growled out.

''I don't know. Yuki came here crying, saying that the Jashin religion's saint is missing. She said that he went out yesterday at 2.45, and since then he hasn't come back home yet. Kakuzu also went out yesterday, but it was sometime close to 2.30. Do you think Kakuzu is behind this?'' She said, narrowing her eyes.

''No. Kakuzu wouldn't do it. I don't see a reason for him to do so.'' He said, looking at the blank paper in front of him.

''There is many reasons. It could be for the money that his family will give as award for finding him, and you know how greedy Kakuzu is. Or it could be that he wanted to break his sister's heart like that, and you also know how much of a heartless freak Kakuzu is. And don't you think that it is suspicious that he also went missing and hadn't come back, just like the saint?''

''…'' He said nothing. All of those reasons could be true...

''Contact the Aumori family, and tell them that I will be visiting them today.'' He said, getting up from his office chair.

**000**

Hidan sighed. He hated being locked up like that. He remembered the first time he was locked up...

It was when he allowed a bunch of skunks enter the mansion as a prank...

But seriously! It wasn't like he knew that the mansion would stink _that _much after wards! No reason to lock him up for it!

He sighed again, hating how Kakuzu had been ignoring him for the past 20 minutes. He had been talking to himself like some crazed schizo, earning some horrified looks from the other prisoners. (excluding Kakuzu, for some reason.) He just flipped them the bird.

And now, he was sitting still, something he hadn't done in ages, and he was bored out of his mind. He decided to think of the reasons of why he was in jail in the first place.

He didn't even remember ever having killed some Jounin from Konoha. The only people he killed from there was those random shinobi that attacked him and Kakuzu.

Which he shouldn't even have been arrested for. They were the ones who started it!

Though he doubted it was because of them that he and Kakuzu were arrested...

''Hey, Kuzu. Don't you wonder why in the hell we are here anyways? It's not like I lied when I said I don't recall ever killing a Jounin from Konoha.'' He said.

Was it only him, or did Kakuzu just flinch? ''I...I don't know...'' The way Kakuzu said it was kind of suspicious... ''And what's with the pet name?'' A glare brought him back from his thoughts.

''I figured out that it would be nice if we called each other names other than insults, y' know.'' He said, grinning. Though he was still a little suspicious.

''Whatever...'' Kakuzu said, turning back and, again, started ignoring him.

Hidan didn't say anything. He wondered why Kakuzu seemed suspicious when he said that he didn't know why they were there. Maybe he was the one who killed that Jounin?

No, that guy, Ebisu or something, said that the witnesses were sure that it was him that they saw, and they weren't sure if Kakuzu was even there...

Sighing for the third time, he decided to stop thinking. It was getting him a headache...

**000**

Yutaka grinned as Akato entered his office. He waited for the man to sit down, and began speaking.

''Akato, what could have happened that brought you here?'' He said innocently.

Akato scowled. ''Cut the crap, Yutaka. You know why I'm here, and I know what your up to. Tell me where Kakuzu is.'' He said, looking straight at the other man.

''The police happened to have captured him with the heir. Do you remember the murder of the Hokage's son?'' Akato nodded. ''They think he was the companion of Hidan that night.''

''He wasn't.'' Akato said.

''I know. They aren't sure if it was him, but they have their suspicions. Your son was with Hidan when they captured him.''

Akato frowned. What was Kakuzu doing there with the heir? ''Whatever. Just don't include Kakuzu in the shit your up to. It could lead trouble for me, which, you should know, will end up in trouble for you too.'' Akato said, standing up and walking out of the office, closing the door behind him.

He walked away from the door, not noticing a certain brown haired man hiding nearby.

Toru couldn't believe what he had just eavesdropped.

**000**

Takeshi roared in frustration. Half of the day had gone by and he _still _hadn't found Hidan. He looked everywhere in Konoha's streets, and asked more people if they had seen a tall, cocky, foul mouthed silver haired young man. No one had.

He had lost more and more hope by every second that had gone by. Still, he continued looking.

He'll spend the other half of the day. There is still hope.

**000**

''Kakuzu.''

''….''

''Kakuzu!''

''….''

''_Kakuzu!_''

''….''

''_**KAKUZU!**_''

''_**What?**_'' Kakuzu finally snapped.

''Why the fuck are you ignoring me?'' Hidan said.

''Because I simply don't want to put up with your bitching.'' Kakuzu replied.

''But I'm just talking! Is it that hard answering once in a while?'' Hidan said, beginning to lose his temper. He had always been hotheaded...

''Yes it is! You never shut your trap!'' Kakuzu said, glaring. He was known for his short temper...

''I was just trying to fucking talk to you! If you don't want to be friends, then fine!'' Hidan shouted, turning away from Kakuzu.

''Good, then!'' Kakuzu shouted back, also turning away. He was happy that the Jashinist finally understood that Kakuzu didn't want to talk. But...

...The damn guilt kicked in again...

**000**

Toru sat on his bed, alone in his room.

He had been heading to his father's office, to talk to him about the date of his and Kakuzu's wedding. He hadn't been expecting Kakuzu's father to be in there, and he ended up eavesdropping on their conversation.

Kakuzu was in prison.

For something he wasn't involved in.

For something that the bastard at the party started.

Toru was unbelievably angry at his father. He _knew _that Kakuzu was in prison, and for something he didn't do, yet he wasn't doing anything about it. Didn't he care about the fact that Toru and Kakuzu were together? Didn't he care about Toru's feelings?

And what was Akato talking about when he said that Yutaka was up to something?

He knew that it wasn't involving Kakuzu, since Akato didn't want trouble, so he let it drop.

All he cared about was rescuing Kakuzu, and so, he came up with a plan. Getting up, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number of a close friend.

**000**

It was night again, and Takeshi was more than exhausted. Yet, he refused to let himself rest. He continued searching, despite that it was pitch black. He refused to accept the fact that he still hadn't found his little brother yet, despite his determination earlier.

He argued with his father when he talked to Takeshi through his cell phone, telling him to come back home and rest. Takeshi kept on refusing. It was only when his mother's worried and sad voice spoke up and told him to come back home that he accepted, and when he did, a huge lump of sorrow and disappointment was stuck in his throat, refusing to let his mind rest.

He sighed, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep that night, despite the fact that he was exhausted.

**000**

Kakuzu have always hated his life. And right then, the hatred increased by tenfold. He was very tired, and wished that he could sleep, but all of the prisoners' unbelievably loud snoring and the noises they made refused to let him drift off.

He sighed, wishing that he would get a heart attack and just die...

He almost jumped out of his skin when a familiar voice quietly called out his name. The voice came from above. He looked up and his eyes widen.

One of Toru's friends. Zetsu, he recalled was his name.

You could say that Zetsu was even more abnormal than Kakuzu himself. He had green hair, and a venus flytrap surrounding his head. He had two personalities, his black side and his white side. His black side was arrogant and mean, while his white side was nicer and honest.

Zetsu had a special Jutsu that made him able to melt into a wall, the ground, and other things and appear in the other side.

For some reason, Zetsu had no parents. He was found in the forest by a man, who treated him nicely and acted as his father.

Sometimes Kakuzu wished he was born like that as well...

''Zetsu, why are you here?'' He said, looking up at the green haired man.

''Toru had called me, saying you were in prison and we had to rescue you.'' Zetsu's white side answered. ''**Why are you in prison anyway?**'' His black side said. The way they speak always gives Kakuzu a headache...

''How did Toru find out?'' Kakuzu said. There was no way Toru have found out unless...

...Could Yutaka have noticed him when he visited the prison?

''I don't know.'' ''**Come on, hurry up. Toru's waitin' outside.**'' Zetsu held out a hand.

Kakuzu stood up from his bed and jumped up, grabbing Zetsu's offered hand. Slowly, Zetsu began melting into the ceiling. And with a last glance at Hidan, Kakuzu melted into it too.

The guilt in his stomach was killing him...

**End chapter 7**

**It's funny how one little chapter of a crappy fic like this could take HALF A DAY TO FINISH! DX I'm exhausted =_=**

**Anyway, as always, thanks to every reader, follower, and especially, reviewer! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And you know what I will be asking right now ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello, people! Chapter 8 here :D **

**So lately, I've been thinking about what would happen in the story in the upcoming chapters, and...yah. My mind is pretty much filled with ideas and I don't know which to pick from. But one thing is for sure, this story is going to be a long one. I hope nobody hates long stories? :D**

**Also, I've figured out that in this story, Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship pretty much goes up and down. In other words, things will happen that will either get them closer, or push them apart...You get the idea, right? I suck at explaining such things xo**

**And people...It's just...Your reviews made me jump a couple of meters up in glee. I don't know what to say...T_T THANK YOU, EVERYONE! Every single review is greatly appreciated, and that also goes to readers and followers. I LOVE YOU ALL. I can't believe there is such nice people reading my story 8D**

**And now, on with the chapter!**

**000**

''Kakuzu...Kakuzu! **_KAKUZU!_**''

Kakuzu finally snapped away from his thoughts. ''What?''

Toru raised an eyebrow. ''You were spacing out. What were you thinking about?''

Kakuzu said nothing. No way in hell that he would tell Toru that he was thinking about that silver haired man...

Wait...what? He wasn't thinking about that bastard! He was only wondering why he felt so guilty...Yeah, just wondering about the guilt. He totally _wasn't_ thinking about what the immortal Jashinist thought about him now that he left him in the prison. No, it wasn't like he cared...

He sighed as Toru began asking questions. How Kakuzu got in prison. If he got hurt. If he was hungry. If that Jashinist tried anything funny again. If he was sleepy. If he was tired...

Kakuzu didn't answer a single one of them.

They were in Toru's car, with Toru driving. When Kakuzu was rescued from the prison, Zetsu left to his home, saying it was late and he had to get back. Kakuzu and Toru had been wondering where they could go, since there was no way they could go back to their homes, with Kakuzu's father knowing he was in prison, and with Toru's father also knowing that Kakuzu was supposed to be in prison. In the end, they decided that the best option for them was to sneak into Toru's home, without any one knowing Kakuzu was there.

When they arrived at the mansion, Toru opened the door with his keys and entered silently, and Kakuzu stood outside, waiting for Toru to open the window of his room. Once the window was open, Kakuzu transferred some of his chakra to his feet, and began walking on the wall until he reached it, and entered.

Toru closed the window. ''Shit...A maid was awake and was walking around the hall. She almost caught sight of me! So y'know, I hid behind the curtains, and once her back was facing me, I stepped out of them and ran away silently, but I somehow fell and the sound scared the wits out of her! You should've seen her face!'' And he began laughing, not too loud so nobody would wake up.

Kakuzu said nothing as he walked to the carpet laying on the floor and laid down, not expecting Toru to suddenly grab the edge of the carpet and pull, making the stitched young man fall on the floor.

''Are you nuts? No way I'm letting you sleep on the floor!'' He said, arms crossed.

''I'm not sleeping on the floor. I'm sleeping on the carpet.'' Kakuzu said nonchalantly.

''Same thing! C'mon Kakuzu! This is the first time you sleep over! You'll sleep on the bed! With me!'' Toru said, smiling.

Kakuzu was staring at him blankly, when suddenly his eyes widened.

Toru raised an eyebrow. ''What? Is something wrong with that?'' He said.

Kakuzu cleared his throat. ''No...It's just that...I've never slept on the same bed with anybody before...'' He said. It wasn't like he didn't trust Toru. No, it was just that sleeping on the same bed with someone was foreign to him. Anyone who had never slept on the same bed with their parents or siblings before would feel the same thing, so no one could blame him.

''Oh...Well, isn't it even better! I'd be the first! Isn't it great?'' Toru said, smiling again.

Kakuzu thought about it for a moment, and grunted, standing up and walking to the bed. He was very tired, and he knew Toru wouldn't stop nagging unless he agreed.

He laid down, surprised at how soft and comfortable the bed was. The bed he slept in in the prison was rough and uncomfortable, and his own bed was worse. He immediately felt his eyelids drop, and drifted off to sleep.

Toru couldn't believe how someone could sleep _this _fast. Though, the dark haired man was probably very tired...

Smiling unconsciously, he too laid down. He turned around, facing Kakuzu, who was still floating in Dreamland. He looked so peaceful. Innocent.

Yes, those scars and stitches made him look rough, but who cared? He still looked good. And love wasn't about looks. It was about everything in a person. Even someone that was called ugly many times in their lives, would be adored and treasured. All it required was the right person. The one. The one that will see you from the inside, not the outside. The one that didn't care if you had some sort of physical problem, and didn't blame you about it. The one that knew that nobody is, was, or will be perfect.

Toru hoped that Kakuzu someday would think of Toru as the one for him.

He closed his eyelids, still smiling, and grabbed Kakuzu's hand, drifting off into sleep.

**000**

Hidan yawned as he stretched his arms. His whole body was sore. Who knew that there was beds that were _this _hard and uncomfortable?

He was about to turn around and morning greet Kakuzu, when he remembered what had happened between them last night.

It wasn't that Hidan was still angry. No, he was perfectly fine. The only reason he didn't want to talk to Kakuzu was that he was afraid that _Kakuzu _was still angry, and would be angrier if the Jashinist just started talking to him as if nothing happened.

Still, he was itching to talk to the stitched male, and 'impatient' was a good word to describe the silver haired male with.

So he turned around, grinned, opened his mouth and gasped.

Was it only him, or Kakuzu's cell was empty?

Whatever it was, it made the Jashinist go batty.

He spotted a bunch of guards and what looked like detectives talking nearby, and so, his mind put the blame on them. ''**_HEY! WHERE THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU FUCKERS TAKE KAKUZU?_**'' He barked. They turned to him and gave him a confused look, which was, in the Jashinist's mind, translated as ''You're insane''. Which pissed him off.

They ignored him, which pissed him off even more. ''**_OI! I TALKED TO YOU!_**''

No answer...''**_I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T ANSWER SOON I'LL-_**''

''...He escaped.'' One of them answered.

Saying Hidan was shocked was an understatement...

**000**

Takeshi sat at the kitchen table, eating as fast as he could. He would spend this day to keep looking for his little brother. Nobody had found him yet, and his mother's condition was very bad. She never talked anymore, unlike the cheery and happy woman she was. She had gone paler, and was eating less and less food. She was very worried. His father was too very worried, but he didn't show it as much as she did.

Osamu looked up from his plate, watching as his oldest son was eating faster than he had ever seen him. ''You could choke if you keep eating this fast.'' He said.

He didn't get an answer. Takeshi kept eating. ''Takeshi, you can stop looking for him now.''

That was what made Takeshi choke. He tried to talk but the huge lump of food in his mouth was stuck in his throat. He swallowed it all, ignoring the pain, and managed to find his voice.

''W-what?'' He said, wide eyed.

Osamu sighed, expecting that reaction from Takeshi. ''You don't have to strain yourself this much. You're not even eating properly.''

''What do you mean 'don't have to'? Hidan is missing! And why are you worrying about me, when Mom is not even eating anything!'' He snapped. He couldn't believe his father said that.

''Takeshi, calm down.'' Those words were from his mother.

His eyes widen even more. ''How can I calm down? You're asking me to stop looking for my little brother! He had been missing for three days! Three fucking days!'' He slammed his hand on the table, making the plates and glasses fly and crash down on the floor. ''Are you telling me that you just gave up on finding him?'' He shouted, face red from fury.

''Takeshi, you need to calm down!'' His father barked, now getting angry too. Takeshi didn't want to make his father angry, since it will lead to nothing but bad trouble, so he forced himself to calm down.

Osamu sighed again. ''You misunderstood us. We're telling you that you don't have to look for him anymore, since all of villagers and citizens in every country that heard of the award are looking. I'm sure that they will find him sooner or later. It would just get things worse if you strain yourself like this. You're hurting yourself. Just be patient. That's all.'' Osamu said, before standing up and leaving the kitchen.

Takeshi could only stare at his father's empty seat.

**000**

''What, un? He's missing? Since when?''

Deidara had a very hard time believing his personal servant's words. Was his best friend really missing? Was that why he never answered Deidara's messages and letters?

''His brother said that he had been gone since the day after the royal party, at 2.45 PM.'' His servant answered.

The day after the royal party, 2.45 PM...Deidara was sure he had heard that befo-

...Wait... Wasn't that the day Hidan told him that he was going to meet this 'Kakuzu' guy? And he had said that they would be meeting at 3 PM in Konoha. He knew Hidan pretty well and knew of his filthy habit of arriving late, and it took 20 minutes to get to Konoha from Hidan's home. Deidara wasn't exactly the smartest blond on earth but he could easily figure out that Hidan had probably gone out at 2.45 to get there.

_'Could this Kakuzu have something to do with this, un? _He thought, suspicions roaming around his mind.

More importantly, he should send his servants to look for the Jashinist. ''Go with every servant here to Konoha, and look for him, un. Try to find him as fast as possible.'' He ordered, watching as the servant respectfully bowed and made his way out of the blond's office.

**000**

The prison was quiet now that the source of the ruckus happening there the last three days was unusually quiet. Hidan hadn't said a word since morning. No screaming, no complaining, no sadistic jokes. Nothing. All he did was stare at the ceiling with dull eyes.

All he could think of was Kakuzu.

_'...Why?' _Why did Kakuzu leave him? He had thought that the stitched man was considering him as a friend now, that a little trust was building up between them...

No, he wasn't disappointed because he didn't get out of the prison. In fact, he couldn't care less. He knew that sooner or later someone would find him and he would be leaving this place.

All of the heart-eating disappointment was because of the fact that Kakuzu didn't care about him. He felt as if a close friend betrayed him. He knew that he shouldn't just expect Kakuzu to all of a sudden start liking him just because they were on talking terms, but he had tried to get Kakuzu to like him. Not only because he was planning to get the stitched man, but also because he felt sorry for him. He knew that Kakuzu needed someone that cared about him. He knew how his family treated him. It wasn't hard to find out when his obnoxious sister constantly talked about everything and anything, including Kakuzu.

She had insulted him, said that he was an ugly disgrace for the family, and said that he deserved to be treated that way. He had felt like grabbing his scythe and sending them down to hell where they belonged, but he wanted to find out more about the dark haired male. She had told him how her family treated him, how unfair they were towards him, how uncaring and hating. All the while she had said it with a proud tone of voice, as if her family had managed to solve a big problem...

He cursed them to hell, praying for Jashin that he would one beautiful day make them die a bloody and horrifying death, while he and Kakuzu watched.

His stomach felt as if it turned upside down when he remembered that the tanned man was no longer with him. That he probably must have already forgotten Hidan by now...

He heard the sound of the prison's heavy door opening, and he frowned in confusion as a man he had a feeling he had seen before entered, with Ebisu behind him. The man was big. Tall and slightly fat. He had light brown hair, which reminded Hidan of the guy Kakuzu was with at the party, and his eyes were black, just like that guy's eyes. He narrowed his eyes. He still had a feeling that he had seen this man somewhere before, but when and where?

His confusion grew as the man's eyes landed on him, and his face twisted to an ugly grin, showing off his brownish-yellow teeth.

He grew more and more confused as the man walked up to his cell, standing in front of the bars, Ebisu following him.

Once the black-glasses wearing man was standing beside the suspicious man, he spoke. ''Do you wish to get him out now, Yutaka-sama?'' He said, looking at the confused silver haired young man.

''Yes. And I prefer taking him unconscious. It's a long way all the way to my mansion **(1)**, and I don't want to get a headache.'' The suspicious man, Yutaka, said. That was when Hidan snapped.

''What the fuck are you talking about? I'm not going anywhere!'' He said, glaring.

They ignored him. ''As you wish, Yutaka-sama.'' Ebisu said.

Hidan was about to open his mouth again, but was stopped when he felt a familiar stinging in his neck, and all he saw was Ebisu and Yutaka opening the bars, when he fell unconscious.

**End chapter 8**

**I have a feeling that this chapter was sort of short...Oh well.. XD**

**And also, I have a feeling that my not-so-funny humor is ruining this story. I mean, this is supposed to be a hurt/comfort story, which is close to angst, and bad humor would ruin the idea...So I want to know if you want me to keep putting in some humorous things here and there, or if you want me to stop abusing the story with my dry humor :) PLEASE TELL ME! IT'S IMPORTANT!** **It's been nagging on my head and driving me crazy! D:**

**(1): Yutaka didn't want to keep Hidan in the prison, since more and more people were starting to look for him and there were chances that they would find him, so he decided to take him home and lock him up there. In case you wonder why he just doesn't give him to his family and take the award already, is because if he did it so soon, it will be suspicions, and there would be dangerous risks that he doesn't want to take.**

**Thanks for everyone that has reviewed, followed or read. Love ya all! **

**And one last thing,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey! Chapter 9 here! One more chapter and the story is 10 chapters! :D Hooray!**

**Really, people. I can't believe how awesome you are. Your the nicest people I've met on the internet. And I've met many. Believe me, Internet is my life XD**

**So...I know I've been more late than usual on updating my stories these days. Yes, I've been lazy...But I had things to do! Like going to the bathroom or eating...But other things too! But, like I've said before, even if I one of these days may take a long while without updating, I just want you to be completely SURE that I would Never, with a capital N, NEVER abandon any of my stories. Believe it! Dattebayo!**

**Anyway, I want to thank everyone that is reading, reviewing, favoring or alerting. I LOVE YOU ALL! Your support has driven me off my lazy ass and I'm grateful for that, because I can't control it sometimes...Anyway, I say this again, I LOVE YOU ALL! I repeat, I LOVE YOU ALL! Once again, I LOVE YOU ALL! And last time, I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now, on with the chapter! :D**

**000**

He opened his eyes, ignoring the stinging feeling in his neck from the needle. He couldn't see anything. It was dark. He waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness, making him see better.

He was sitting on a bed in what looked like a basement, since there was furniture and other things that looked pretty old and out dated. And it stank more than the prison and it's so called ''food''...

Looking around, he noticed that, of course, there were no windows. He assumed that the person that had brought him here didn't want him escaping or something.

Speaking of 'escaping'...

Kakuzu had left without him...And Hidan would be lying if he said that it didn't hurt. But he kept telling himself that he shouldn't blame Kakuzu, since they had known each other for a very short time, and the stitched man probably didn't trust him yet...

But that didn't mean Hidan was going to give up. In fact, Hidan was the kind of person that would try harder and harder to get what he wanted if it kept escaping his grasp. In other words, if Kakuzu kept getting away from him, he would want the tanned man even more, and he wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted.

His eyes were now fully adjusted to the darkness, and he could see pretty well. He spotted a door in front of him, and he was sure that it was locked. No need to get up.

He sighed, laid back down and closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep. It wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway...

Well, at least the bed wasn't as uncomfortable as the one in the prison...

He sighed again, knowing he wouldn't be able to sleep anytime soon...

**000**

Morning came, and Kakuzu had to admit that that night he got the most comfortable sleep in his life. He wondered if it was because of how soft the bed was or if it was because of the person that slept beside him. After all, Toru was like a huge pillow...

He sighed, realizing how much he had missed in his life. His childhood had been filled with sorrow and loneliness, while other normal children had gotten a happy time. He thought that sleeping beside a loved one was wonderful, and he had gotten to feel it for the first time in his entire 16 year old life, while other people probably had enough of it, receiving love every second in their lives.

He looked at the sleeping brown haired male beside him. He looked innocent and peaceful when sleeping, just like a certain silver haired male with a mouth bigger than his body...

The feeling of guilt immediately built up in the stitched man's stomach when he remembered the Jashinist. He found himself wondering what the immortal was doing at this moment, what he thought, what he felt...

He quickly shook the thoughts off of his head. Why was he thinking so much about that idiot? He barely knew him! And to top it off, he hated him. He was the source of Kakuzu's current problems. It was because of him that the incident at the party had started. It was because of him that Kakuzu wasn't home by now. It was because of him that Kakuzu had been in jail, and it was because of him that he felt so guilty!

So why? _Why _was Kakuzu feeling guilty? _Why_ was Kakuzu feeling worried? _Why _was Kakuzu even thinking of him?

He shook his head again, but it was useless. The immortal's loud annoying voice was ringing in his ears.

He slapped himself. _'Stop fucking thinking about him!' _

It was only when Toru woke up that Kakuzu stopped thinking about Hidan...

''Eh? Kakuzu? Your already up?'' He said, rubbing his right eye.

''Do I look asleep to you?'' Kakuzu answered.

Toru yawned, stretching his limbs. ''I should have expected that. I knew you were the sort of person to be cranky in the morning.'' He said, a goofy grin planted on his slightly chubby face. Kakuzu couldn't help but smile a little.

Toru's eyes widened. ''You know, Kakuzu. You're pretty weird these days. I mean, you're smiling more often! That's definitely new!'' He laughed.

''You sound like Hid-'' Kakuzu's eyes widen, and he immediately closed his mouth before he could finish the sentence. When did his brain form those words? Or more importantly, when did he let them escape his mouth?

Toru raised an eyebrow. ''I sound like what? Kakuzu? What's wrong?'' Toru said, confusedly looking at Kakuzu, who just sat there, wide eyed with his mouth tightly closed.

It took a while until Kakuzu finally answered. ''It's nothing...Anyway, are we just going to stay in this room or are you going to let your father find out that I'm out of jail?'' Kakuzu said.

Toru shrugged. ''Well, it's not like we have much of an option. But I doubt that he would mind. It was that silver haired guy he, for some reason, wanted to keep in prison.''

That sort of made sense...

**Flashback**

_Yutaka's voice made the stitched male snap back from his thoughts. ''Make sure he stays here no matter what. If anyone of his family finds out and comes here, deny it. I don't want him escaping. And if that happens, I'll make sure your punishment will be worse that death. Understand?''_

_''Y-yes, Yutaka-sama.'' Ebisu stuttered._

_''Good. I expect him to be here until the Jashin religion's people notice his absence and announce the award.''_

_''As you wish, Yutaka-sama.''_

**End flashback**

It didn't take a genius to know that Yutaka was only aiming for the award. He was the one behind all of this...

But still, Kakuzu convinced himself that he didn't care. It was something that didn't involve him, and he didn't care about anyone involved in it. Especially not Hidan. No, the bastard could go to hell. Kakuzu didn't care...

They finally arrived at the kitchen, and if Yutaka was surprised to see them, he didn't show it.

Kakuzu glanced at Toru, who seemed to be as surprised as he was. Yutaka didn't even look up from his newspaper when they entered!

''Uh...Good morning, dad.'' Toru said, awkwardly walking to the table and sitting on one of the chairs, Kakuzu following behind him.

''Good morning, son.'' Yutaka said, eyes glued to the newspaper.

Kakuzu thought that Yutaka shouldn't be surprised by seeing Toru there anyway. Maybe he wasn't surprised because he didn't notice Kakuzu, so he spoke. ''Good morning, Yutaka-san.''

Not a single sign of surprise...

He finally looked up from his newspaper, smiling as if the air wasn't filled with awkward tension. ''Good morning, Kakuzu. Nice to see you here.''

Kakuzu almost believed that the man was innocent. He was a good actor...

They sat there in silence, Yutaka reading a newspaper and sipping coffee, and Kakuzu and Toru eating breakfast, occasionally shooting glances at Yutaka and each other.

**000**

Kakuzu sighed as he and Toru finally reached Toru's room, where they started talking about why in the hell Yutaka wasn't surprised.

''Do you think he saw or heard us last night? Or maybe that maid noticed that it was me and had told him? But if that was true, I would get scolded for being up that late. So what do you think?'' Toru said.

Kakuzu frowned. ''I don't know...''

Toru's face lit up. ''Then we should find ou-''

''No.'' Kakuzu interrupted.

''Why?'' Toru said, pouting.

''This isn't a game, which means there are serious risks. And this isn't our business, so just let this drop already.'' Kakuzu looked like he was saying that to himself...

''Ooookay...'' Toru said.

And they sat there, in silence, one of them feeling bored and the other was trying to stop himself from thinking about a certain immortal...

**000**

Hidan opened his eyes and yawned. So he managed to fall asleep after all? It sure took a pretty damn long time...

He sat up, and his eyes widened when he saw fresh food at a nightstand to his left. He then realized how hungry he was. Ignoring the part of his brain that wondered where the food came from, he reached out to grab the plate.

That was when he noticed the chain on his hand.

He looked at his other hand, and saw that it was also chained. Weird...He was pretty sure that there weren't any chains when he was awake earlier...

It was two chains, one on each hand. The chains were chained to the bedpost.

Shrugging, he reached out again and grabbed the plate. At least the chain wasn't short. He could still move his arms around a bit.

Once he finished up, he was back to being bored. He decided to just sit there and think. He thought about many things. His life, his family, Jashin, Deidara, Kakuzu, the man that brought him to this basement, his rosary...

His rosary...

Wait...HIS ROSARY!

He immediately looked down at his chest, where the rosary was supposed to be.

It wasn't there. Which of course, resulted in Hidan making a fit.

''_**HEY! CAN ANYONE FUCKING HEAR ME? YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE AND GIVE ME BACK MY ROSARY **__**NOW**__**, FUCKING THIEVES! WHAT'S YOUR DAMN INTENTION ANYWAY, HUH? TO LOCK PEOPLE UP AND STEAL THEIR ROSARIES? I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN H-'' **_He was interrupted by the door slamming open, and in came the same man who brought him here.

''Why are you shouting?'' The man said, voice cold.

''Why?_WHY? _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY? YOU STOLE MY DAMN ROSARY YOU FUCKING PIG! GIVE IT BACK OR I _SWEAR_ I'LL-_''_

''Don't. Shout.'' The man said, voice even colder than before. ''I don't have your rosary.''

''BULLSHI-''

''I said, don't shout!'' The man growled. ''I say this again, I _don't _have your rosary. I don't even want it.''

Hidan's glare deepened. ''Well then what the hell do you want from me?'' He said, voice turning as cold as the other man's.

''I want nothing from _you_.'' The man said, turning around and walking to the door.

''Hey! Wait! YOU DIDN'T FUCKING ANSWER! COME BACK, MOTHER FUC-'' He was again interrupted by the door, this time slamming closed.

''Tch...'' Great. Just great. The bastard wouldn't even tell him what he wanted from him. What the hell is his problem?

That was then Hidan remembered where he had seen the man. He was sitting at the same table as that guy that was with Kakuzu at the party, Toru or something. He assumed that it was his father, since they looked pretty a like...

Suddenly, the door was again opened, this time more slowly and carefully. Hidan groaned and squinted his eyes when the light hit them. When the opener of the door appeared, Hidan's amethyst eyes widened. It wasn't the man. It was the person Hidan least expected of all to be there.

Long dark brown hair, green abnormal eyes and red where the whites are, and stitches...

**000**

Toru was at the bathroom, and Kakuzu was alone in the light brown haired man's room when he heard somebody scream something. He couldn't hear what he said, but he could hear the voice and he could hear that it was coming from downstairs. It sounded pretty familiar to him...

He decided to go see what it was since he was a little curious, both about why somebody would be shouting and why the voice sounded so familiar to him.

The shouting continued, and Kakuzu followed the noise. Finally, it led him to the basement.

He quickly hid when he saw Yutaka there, and raised an eyebrow as the suspicious man entered the basement.

All he heard was muffled words and shouts, and after a while, the man opened the door, and as it opened, Kakuzu could finally hear what the person in the basement shouted.

''YOU DIDN'T FUCKING ANSWER! COME BACK, MOTHER FUC-'' The person was interrupted by the door slamming closed.

Kakuzu's confusion grew as the feeling of him hearing that voice somewhere grew. He looked at the direction Yutaka came from, and saw that the suspicious man had gone. Looking around, he saw that no one was nearby.

Two parts of his brain clashed. A part telling him to go see who the person in the basement was, and a part that told him that he better not.

In the end, he decided to go see, since his curiosity was nagging at him.

He opened the door, slowly and carefully. He heard groans, probably because the person's eyes was adjusted to the darkness in the room, and the light hitting them making it disturbing. When the person appeared, Kakuzu's green eyes widened. It wasn't any person. It was the person that Kakuzu least expected of all to be there.

Slicked back silver hair, brilliantly shining amethyst eyes, and an expression of shock...

**000**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because, believe me, I splashed cold water on my face to stay awake and finish this =_= **

**Anyway, now that I finished this, I gained new found energy...**

**And, as I always say, A BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE THAT HAS READ, REVIEWED, ALERTED OR/AND PUT ON FAVORITES! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And, as always,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yo! Chapter 10 here! CHAPTER 10! I REACHED CHAPTER 10! Can you believe that? I, the lazy Akatsuki-obsessed fat pig that won't let anyone touch her new bought Oreos, has managed to write 10 chapters of this grammar error-filled story. Hell yeah…**

**I want to give a big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed, read, followed, and put on favorites, because without you guys, I would've NEVER been able to write this much. Your support means unbelievably much to me...-tears of joy- I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Now, on with the chapter! :D**

**000**

Kakuzu wished that he didn't follow his curiosity and open the door, because now, the feeling of guilt was stronger than ever…

Not to mention that he didn't have any idea what he was going to do.

''K-Kakuzu…?'' Hidan said, wide eyed.

Kakuzu just stood there, not knowing how to react or what to say. But who could blame him? It wasn't like he could just talk to the immortal like he used to. Not after what he did. Kakuzu could have rescued the Jashinist from the prison while he was there, but he didn't. Why? Because he didn't want to like him. He didn't want to be friends with him. It would only bring him trouble with the ones he loved. Yuki had been furious at the party when he only _looked _at her 'husband'. How would she react if she knew he was getting closer to the silver haired man? And Toru…Toru would be even angrier than her. He had tried to kill the Jashinist when he saw what the immortal was doing. His family, they would side with Yuki and hate him even more. And his father…His father was going to kill him. Befriending Hidan would be the worst thing he would be doing…

''Hidan…W-what are you doing here?'' He said, his eyes wider than Hidan's. He didn't even notice that he spoke until the Jashinist answered.

''I was in the prison until this big guy decided to take me here or something. But…Kakuzu, what are _you _doing here?'' The silver haired male said, confusion obvious on his face.

Kakuzu didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. His mind was hurriedly thinking of words he could use for his answer.

Hidan waited patiently for Kakuzu to answer, when slowly, a thought struck him, and his eyes widened.

''Did that man take you here too?'' He said, a slight feeling of happiness building up in his stomach, and a little smile formed on his handsome face. Could it be that Kakuzu didn't want leave him after all? Could it be that the man forced Kakuzu to leave Hidan, and that Kakuzu had no option? That he didn't want to?

''No.'' Kakuzu honestly said, looking at the floor. He didn't want to make things even worse. He might as well tell the truth.

Hidan felt the happiness immediately disappear, and the little smile vanished, replaced by a saddened look. ''So you...you did leave me there…willingly…'' His voice was dripping with disappointment, and Kakuzu's felt his stomach tighten, the guilt tugging at his heart.

''I…did.'' He said, eyes glued to the floor. He wished he didn't do that stupid mistake. He had made one of the few people that had been thinking positively of him, hate him. Who wouldn't hate him after what he did? Even Toru, who was the kindest person he knew, would hate him if he did the same thing to him… He was about to speak again when the immortal interrupted him. With three words that made Kakuzu's heart skip a beat.

''I forgive you.''

Those words, spoken with a smooth yet deep voice, were stuck in Kakuzu's mind. Nobody had ever said those words to him. Looking up, he felt a foreign, but warm, feeling replace the guilt.

The silver haired male was grinning at him. His usual, stupid, idiotic, foolish, but somehow charming grin.

**000**

''Pein, Konan? Not to be rude, but what are you doing here, un?'' Deidara asked, looking at the orange haired man and his blue haired wife that were standing at his front door.

''You heard about what happened to your best friend, right?'' The orange haired man, Pein, said, in his usual monotone voice.

''Of course I know, un!'' Deidara said, a little upset that they thought that he didn't know about his best friend, and a little frustrated that nobody had found him yet.

''We know what happened to him.'' Konan said, watching as Deidara's sky blue eyes widened.

He asked them to enter his house, and once they sat at the couches, Pein immediately began explaining.

''You know our friend Zetsu, right?'' Deidara nodded. ''He is close friends with a guy named Toru, and that guy is engaged with someone named Kakuzu.''

''Kakuzu? I knew it had something to do with him!'' The blond growled, his eyes narrowing.

''Do you know him?'' Konan asked, a non-existent eyebrow raised.

''No, but Hidan had told me that he was going to meet him at 2.46 PM. That was when he went missing.''

Silence filled the room for a while, and finally, Pein spoke. ''It wasn't him.''

''What? What do you mean?'' Deidara said, confused.

''It wasn't Kakuzu. Zetsu had said that his friend's father was the one behind this. It's easy to figure out that he only did it for the award. He had made a deal with a high ranked police officer, and he captured both Hidan and Kakuzu. Toru had somehow found out about this, and he asked Zetsu to help him rescue Kakuzu. On the way there, Zetsu saw your best friend in one of the cells.'' Pein said.

Konan continued. ''Zetsu didn't know that he was your best friend until we told him, so he didn't try to rescue him then. However, when he returned to the prison, Hidan wasn't there.''

''That's all we know.'' Pein finished.

Deidara sighed, getting more and more worried about his best friend. Why couldn't the idiot just stay out of trouble for once? But then he realized that if the one behind this just did it for the award, like Pein said, Hidan would be back!

A part of the worry vanished, leaving only a little, and was replaced by relief. ''Thank you for telling me that , un.'' He said, smiling at the couple.

**000**

They were outside the mansion, away from sight. They were standing in a secluded place, surrounded by bushes.

Kakuzu's confusion grew, and his eyes narrowed. ''What are you waiting for?'' He said, glaring at the silver haired man.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. ''What am I supposed to do?''

''Go back home?'' Kakuzu said, rolling his eyes. How could someone be this stupid?

''Go back home?'' The Jashinist repeated. ''I can't go fucking home just like that! I have been missing for Jashin knows how long! It's not that easy just going home like nothing happened!''

It was then that Kakuzu remembered that Hidan's family would give a big amount of money as award to anyone who found the idiot and brought him back home. Kakuzu's eyes glinted. He never knew why, but he had always been money obsessed and greedy when it came to it. Why not follow Hidan back home and receive the award? It wasn't like he had anything to lose.

''I'll go with you.'' Kakuzu said.

Hidan eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. Did Kakuzu just say that he would go home with him? Slowly, the wide grin Kakuzu seemed to start liking appeared on the Jashinist's face, and he barely suppressed the urge to jump up and down in glee. ''Really? Fuck yes!'' Slowly, he remembered something, and the grin disappeared. ''…But I don't know where we are right now…'' He said.

''We're still in Konoha. The leaf village.'' Kakuzu said.

''Oh, alright. Now, I need a phone.'' Hidan said.

Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. ''Why?'' He asked.

''To call my brother so that he could drive us home with his car, of course!'' Hidan said, smirking at the words ''drive us home''.

Kakuzu thought for a moment. Where could he get a phone? He turned to look at Toru's mansion, which brought him to the thoughts, 'what is Toru doing right now?', 'Is he looking for me?' and 'Is he worried'. Suddenly, he didn't know what to do anymore. Would he follow Hidan home, and leave Toru looking for him, worried? Or would he just go back to Toru, leaving Hidan to do whatever he wanted? He didn't want to leave Hidan there. He knew he didn't. The guilt would come back full force. But wouldn't he also feel guilty if he just left Toru jumping to conclusions and spending the day worriedly looking for him? Shouldn't he?

He didn't know why he wasn't feeling guilty right then…

A slightly tan hand waved in front of his face. ''Kakuzu! Are you there?'' Hidan said, stopping his hand as Kakuzu's eyebrow twitched.

''Yes, I'm there.'' He said, glaring. Though inside, he was still unsure. Would he follow him home? Could he even trust the Jashinist?

He didn't know what possessed him when he walked up to a girl that was walking nearby, and sent one of his stitches to one of her pockets, grabbing her phone.

He turned around and walked back to where the silver haired immortal was, smirking as he saw the 'I can't believe I didn't see that coming' look on the Jashinist's face.

He shoved the phone on the Jashinist's face. ''Here.''

Hidan took the phone and dialed his brother's number, knowing it by heart.

A short 'click' sounded before his brother's voice reached his ears. ''_Hello_?''

Hidan smirked. ''Hello, Takeshi.''

He took the phone away from his ears for protection. ''_**HIDAN? IS THAT YOU? HOLY SHIT, FUCKER! WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN YOU BASTARD? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! FUCK! WHERE ARE YOU? TELL ME!**_''

''Calm down, man! I'm alive! And I'm in Konoha, the leaf village. You'll see a mansion with white and brown walls. And hurry up! I'm fucking hungry!'' He didn't even receive a 'bye' before the call ended. He smiled, knowing Takeshi had been very worried about him. He wished he could see his parent's faces once Takeshi tells them the news…

He turned around, watching Kakuzu stare at the mansion nearby. He almost couldn't believe that Kakuzu wanted to follow him home. And he couldn't wait. Could it be that Kakuzu had started trusting him? Could it be that Kakuzu had started _liking_ him? Maybe Kakuzu even regretted leaving him back at the prison!

He immediately turned around when the stitched man turned around and almost caught his stare. He then turned to the tanned male, and grinned innocently. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and turned his attention back at the mansion.

He waited until the silver haired man turned around and stopped staring, and once he did, Kakuzu turned to the immortal. Lifting his arm, the stitches on it began moving. They moved until they reached the Jashinist's feet. Grabbing them, he pulled back his arm with the stitches, sending the silver haired man landing on the ground straight on his ass.

''_Ow_! Kakuzu you son of a bitch!'' The immortal screamed, standing up and launching himself at the smirking stitched man, sending them both to the ground.

They began fist fighting, all the while, the smiles never left their faces.

**000**

**I think I just did something bad with my back, because it WON'T FUCKING STOP CRACKING! Not to mention how painful it is D:**

**Anyway, I am going to get my own laptop! AT FUCKING LAST! It sure took a damn while! I mean, as long as I can remember, I've always asked my parents for a laptop that would be my own. And they gave me everything **_**but **_**a fucking laptop. FINALLY! PS: Once I get the laptop (which is a MacBook by the way) I won't have to deal with my siblings hogging the computer! Which means that the updates will hopefully get better and faster! Hooray :D**

**And, as always, THANKS to every reading this! And special THANKS to everybody that has reviewed, alerted, and/or put on favorites. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST OF THE BEST!**

**And, as I always say at the ends,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello! Chapter 11 finished! Sorry for the lateness D: Family problems are bigger than ever these days...**

**And I still have to wait for the laptop! D:**

**Anyway, Hidan and Kakuzu are friends. But a certain ''something'' that will happen, will ruin their friendship... Take a guess of what it is -wink wink- ;D (it will become obvious when you reach the end of this chapter. I know some of you will get a little upset, since I myself get upset when reading such, but it's necessary for the plot. However, I assure you, Hidan and Kakuzu _will _end up together in the end, no matter what happens ;D)**

**Now, on with the chapter :D**

**000**

It didn't take long until Takeshi arrived, jumping out of the car and hugging the living shit out of his little brother, at the same time scolding him.

Kakuzu felt like his heart weighted more than himself when he watched them. They were smiling, laughing, joking around and the brotherly love was surrounding them.

How he wished he had such a caring family member...

He sighed, turning away from them and stared at the ground.

Noticing this, Hidan immediately ran to him, telling him to enter the car so they could get away from there already.

Nodding, he made his way to the car, sitting in the backseats beside Hidan.

As he drove, Hidan's brother spoke.

''So you're the one who found Hidan?'' He said, looking ahead as he drove.

Kakuzu answered with a 'yes'. Hearing that, a wide grin appeared on Takeshi's face.

''Thank you! We were very worried about that idiot!''

''Hey! It's not like I can't take care of myself!'' Hidan angrily shouted at his brother, a tint of red on his cheeks. Damn Takeshi for making him sound weak in front of Kakuzu!

**000**

When they arrived at the mansion, Hidan's mother, at seeing him, had jumped up from the chair she was sitting at and held him in an even stronger hug than Takeshi's, tears of joy and relief on her face. His father seemed happier than usual, ruffling his son's silver hair, messing it from it's usual slicked back style. His brother was laughing at his disgruntled face. Happiness was evident on everyone's faces.

Well, almost everyone...

Kakuzu felt like he really shouldn't be there longer than necessary. He felt worse and worse by every second as he watched the clearly happy family. It was just like his own family. Without him. He felt miserable. He felt that if he watched them any longer, a tear would escape, and so, he tore his eyes away, placing his gaze on the floor instead.

Finally, to Kakuzu's relief (Tearing his eyes away from them didn't make him feel better.), they noticed him, and so, they went on thanking him.

Hidan's father had given him a bag, and Kakuzu guessed that the money award was kept in there. He thanked him, and out of politeness, he accepted when the man asked him to enter their house for a cup of tea. **(1)**

That itself was torture for the dark haired male. It seemed that everywhere in the mansion, there was some kind of sign that showed how happy that family was. There was pictures everywhere, from when Hidan and his brother were toddlers, to happy family pictures. In Kakuzu's home, there was also pictures everywhere, but none of them included him.

Not only that, but Hidan's mother was constantly doing something that showed motherly affection. She was hugging him, kissing his cheeks, and held him in a tight embrace as if to protect him, even though he struggled to get out of her grip. Kakuzu couldn't help but feel a bit jealous...His family wouldn't even shed a tear if he died...

Night came, and he was allowed to sleep in one of the spare rooms they had, but Hidan had made a fit about it, and in the end, Kakuzu had no choice but to agree to sleep in the immortal's room, unless he wanted to have his ears bleeding from Hidan's endless bugging.

He had been given a futon to sleep on (to Hidan's dismay, if you know what I mean..), and currently, he was trying to sleep. Trying. If only Hidan would shut up!

''...so you know, I had to flip him off since he was fucking annoying. I mean, wouldn't you be annoyed that some random fucking dude was drooling on your school desk? He was lucky that I didn't fucking ki-''

''Shut _up_. And sleep.'' Kakuzu wondered if that was how Hidan usually treated his guests...

''Alright, alright...But hey, can I ask something?'' Seeing Kakuzu's glare, he quickly added. ''I'll shut up after that! I swear!''

Kakuzu sighed. ''Go on.''

''Why does your family hate you?''

Kakuzu froze. Hated him? They didn't hate him! They only treated him badly! They would have disposed of him a long time ago if they really hated him!...Right?...

Kakuzu felt his already battered heart break even more. After seeing how a true family lived, he realized something. He was only denying it. He was only denying the fact that his family truly hated him. He had believed that they didn't hate him just to comfort himself. He had put up with their harsh treatment just because he had hoped that they one day would start to like him as a family member. But that little piece of warm hope was now replaced by a cold, heavy feeling...

He didn't feel like answering Hidan's question. In fact, he didn't feel like doing anything. He just wanted to sleep, to get away from it all.

He didn't say anything as he turned around and closed his eyes, ready for sleep to take him.

Hidan felt horribly guilty when he sensed the sadness coming from the stitched male. He cursed himself for asking that. No wonder he didn't get an answer. It was probably a very sensitive subject for the dark haired man...

He laid back down on his bed, closing his eyes and sighing.

Neither of them could sleep that night. One because of guilt, and the other because of sorrow...

**000**

''_**WHERE THE HELL IS HE?**_'' Yutaka shouted as he knocked over a nearby table.

His wife winced. ''Y-Yutaka! Calm down!'' She said, narrowing her eyes at him. He was scaring everyone in the room.

''Calm down? _Calm down_? How can I calm down? He escaped!'' The man shouted, his face red from anger.

Toru only stared at the ground. Kakuzu was also gone. But he doubted that he was the one who saved the Jashinist. Kakuzu had left him at the prison back then, and Toru knew Kakuzu enough to know that the stitched man didn't trust people that easily. Especially rude and obnoxious people. And from his previous encounter with the Jashinist back at the party, he had every reason to call the silver haired man rude.

But still, the fact that Kakuzu had left without telling him had shocked him a little. And possibly even hurt him...He was very worried. Kakuzu wasn't the type to just leave like that. What could have happened?

He was brought back from his thoughts at the sound of another furniture getting knocked over by his furious father.

Sighing, he decided to just head back to his room, knowing that whatever happened, Kakuzu will surely call him later.

**000**

''_**NO! DON'T! PLEASE DON'T! NOOOO! LET GO OF ME! NOOO! STOOOOP!**_''

''I'm sorry, Hidan, but I have to...''

Hidan's brother was holding the struggling immortal in a firm grip, but he still had to struggle since the immortal was as strong as him.

All that because Kakuzu decided that it was time for him to go back home...

''_**NOOOOOO! DON'T LEAVE YOU MOTHERFUCKER! YOU JUST ARRIVED YESTERDAY! WE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO DO ANYTHING!**_'' Hidan screamed, panicking when Kakuzu managed to get his leg out of the Jashinist's grip. There was no way he would let Kakuzu leave that easily without a fight! How was he supposed to strengthen his relationship with the stitched male if he was going to leave this fast?

A vein popped in the dark haired man's forehead, and he was getting a headache. He had wasted a complete hour trying to get out of the mansion so he could head back home, but the immortal wasn't letting him. Who could have thought that a person could be _this _annoying? He was almost tempted to rip his throat out!

Hidan's struggles doubled when Kakuzu got out of his grip, and Takeshi almost lost his grip when he received an elbow in the stomach. The older Jashinist, who looked like he was dying, shouted out to Kakuzu. ''_GO_! _THIS IS YOUR CHANCE_!''

Kakuzu quickly ran through the hallway, heading to the front door, eyes wide.

Noticing that, Hidan got berserk. He thrashed around, accidentally kicking Takeshi in the jewels, which caused Takeshi to double over, setting the wild beast (Hidan) free. Hidan immediately shot out like a rocket, trailing the dark haired male.

Kakuzu panicked when he saw that Hidan was running behind him, an arm stretched in front of him, trying to grab the stitched man's shirt to stop him.

Kakuzu turned around, relief rising up inside him when he noticed that the front door was now visible. He assumed that Hidan had noticed that too, because an inhuman and dangerously loud roar echoed through the hallways as Kakuzu finally reached the door. He hurriedly grabbed the doorknob, opened the door, and slammed it in Hidan's face, just when the Jashinist was about to reach him.

He pushed on the door, holding it closed as Hidan was trying to open it. That continued for a while until he heard Takeshi's voice and Hidan's annoyingly loud one, and assumed that they were talking. Seeing his chance, he quickly turned and ran to the diraction of his own home, all the while, he was chuckling, thinking of how the immortal's reaction would be once he found out that Kakuzu managed to escape.

**000**

It was night time when he finally arrived back at his home, and immediately, chills ran through his body, telling him that this night will be just like the other ones he spent there. Ignoring it, which he was used to, he opened the front door and walked directly to his room, shutting the door behind him.

He laid on his uncomfortable but beloved bed, just looking at the ceiling and waiting for the door of his room to slam open to reveal his dad, ready to give him a good welcome-home beating.

It didn't take long for that to happen. His father, as he usual did, slammed the door open, not caring if it broke down. He entered the room, shutting the door behind him with a loud slam. Akato walked towards his son, who was still staring at the ceiling.

''Welcome back, Kakuzu. It's been a long time since a gave you a good beating, eh?'' Was all Kakuzu heard before he felt a hard fist connect with his face.

**000**

''Fucking Takeshi, knowing my plans yet he turns against me! Fucking traitor! No-good bro!'' Hidan muttered angrily as he walked through the hallway, heading for his room. He had wanted to murder Takeshi for helping Kakuzu escape, but he was too tired.

Finally reaching his room, he opened the door, and slammed it shut. He walked with heavy and loud steps, intentionally banging around the room and making unnecessary noises. Takeshi's room was just below his, so his little payback was to make as much noise as possible, since he knew that Takeshi was a very light sleeper.

He continued banging around until he heard Takeshi's angry shout. ''_**HIDAN! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS PURPOSELY! SHUT THE FUCK UP!**_'' He smirked, banging even more loudly than before.

That had continued for a while until Takeshi finally snapped and went to Hidan's room with a floppy ruler in his hand**(2)**, and a murderous look in his eyes. Hidan started cackling, which caused Takeshi to angrily roar and attack, smacking Hidan's face with the floppy ruler. Hidan grabbed a slipper and threw it on Takeshi's face.

They started fighting, throwing everything and anything that came in contact with their hands, until finally, their dad stepped in, making them stop right in their tracks.

He shot them one of his deadly glares, and so, they understood that they wouldn't go back to sleep until they cleaned up the mess...

**000**

Kakuzu coughed, blood spilling out of his mouth, landing on the floor. The beating he received was one of the roughest yet. His dad had been more than furious that he had been with the Jashinist, and he seemed to blame it on Kakuzu that Yuki was sad that Hidan had been missing.

Standing up, he made his way to his bed, collapsing on it. He was covered with bruises, scars, and blood, but he was too tired to clean himself up from the beating.

Suddenly, a thought struck him, and a confused look appeared on his face. Why did he put up with this now that he realized that there was no hope that they would start liking him? Why did he even come back if he knew what was waiting for him? Why did he come back now that he was sure that they hated him?

Suddenly, he remembered Toru, and another thought struck him.

Why not? It would make everything better. He would be happy. He had everything needed for it. He had enough money, the money he gained as award for saving Hidan. He was sure that Toru would agree, and they would both be happy that way, so why not?

Yes, he will do it. He had enough of his family. He had enough of their hatred. He didn't need anyone as long as he had Toru by his side, and by doing this, they would both be happy.

Grabbing the phone he got from Hidan as a gift, he dialed Toru's number, motivation evident on his face.

**000**

Hidan groaned as he stretched his back, making it crack. ''Damn, I'm so fucking tired right now...'' He muttered, placing his (rarely opened) school books back on his desk.

Takeshi yawned, also stretching his back. ''It was your fault anyway. Shouldn't have made so much noise.'' He said, glaring at Hidan. He was also very sleepy.

''Shut up. You're the one who started it by letting Kakuzu escape just like that!'' Hidan glared back.

''He had the right to go. I mean, you pretty much scared him. It was a miracle I managed to hold you enough for him to escape. Though I won't forgive for that kick...'' His glare deepened as Hidan smirked.

''Shut up, you deserved it.'' He said, walking over to his bed and laying down, arms behind his head. ''And stop glaring, your eyes are going to pop out, as much as I would love to see that.'' He added, his smirk growing.

''Tch, fuck you. I'll get you back for this...'' Takeshi growled, shooting one last death glare at the still smirking Jashinist and stepped out of the room, slamming the door closed, which earned him a scolding from their dad for making a loud noise again. Hidan snickered at that.

**000**

''_Hello?_''

''Toru...''

''_Oh, Kakuzu! I was waiting for you to call! Where have you been! I was worried!_''

''Sorry, I was just...Anyway, I...need to ask you something.''

''_Alright, go on._''

Now was the time. He would ask him. He had to. It was the best for both of them. He had everything needed for it to happen. They were already engaged, and he was sure that his family wouldn't give a damn. In fact, they would be satisfied. Their relationship with the Aumori family, and Toru's family was also going to be satisfied. He had the money for it to happen. Now, all that was needed was Toru's agreement, which was certain of.

''Toru, will you marry me?''

**000**

**And know what you guys are thinking right now. You must be all hating me for doing this XD But hey, it's necessary! I admit that I hate myself for doing this too, but don't worry! As I said before, Hidan and Kakuzu **_**will **_**be together at the end of this story ;)**

**(1): That usually happens where I live XD Like, if you do something nice, you'll get invited for a cup of tea. Though now I hate when people I don't know do that. It all started when I was 10 years old, and I helped our neighbor clean his apartment, since he was pretty old and couldn't do it himself. So I got invited to a cup of tea. As I sat there on the couch, I could have sworn he was getting closer and closer every time I look o.o I SWEAR! THIS IS TRUE! Once I got the chills, I told him that I needed to go. Of course, he told me to stay a little while, drink another cup, but I kept declining. Good thing he moved from the city after a while...He ****seriously creeped me out...**

**(2): This idea was gained from ****Ai Chiyo**** XD My mom beats me with a slipper, but imagining a mom beating her poor daughter using a floppy ruler made me laugh to death...(in my old school, they used to use that method, but now it's forbidden in schools. Thank God...)**

**Thank you for reading! And for those who're supporting this, even if I maybe don't reply sometimes, I want you to know that your reviews means more than much to me! Every single one!**

**Thank you!**

**And, you guessed what I'm going to say,**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Winnie The Fatty ~_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello, dear people! Finally updated! I'm so sorry for the lateness, but as I said in the previous author's note (which was replaced by this chapter), I really was busy! And Sorry! Really sorry! Don't throw rotten tomatoes at me! D: I'm still young!**

**And please excuse my horrible 0-knowledge about how weddings goes... All I know is that you have your wedding in a church, that you don't see your bride/bridegroom until your in front of the people, and some other things. Somethings may even be wrong, but please excuse it. I have no brain about weddings. (I'm such a poor excuse for a girl ;-;)**

**_IMPORTANT!_: I don't know what rating I should put to this story. It is because I don't know if you guys want a lemon in this... I have suggested the same thing on my other story, but everyone ignored it, which made me feel bullied and left out ;-; So please tell me what you think I should do. It's pretty much like a voting, SO PLEASE TELL ME WHAT TO DO BECAUSE I'M SO CONFUSED! D: I really want to know if you guys want a lemon in this! PS: If there will be a lemon, it will take some time before they do it, you know. Because in the next chapter...well, you'll see XD**

**PS: Gay marriage is NOT forbidden in this story. In fact would never allow that in any of my stories! :U (unless it is a part of the plot)**

**Other than that, I don't have much to say, so...**

**On with the chappie!**

**000**

''_W-wait...what...?''_

''Do you want to marry me?'' Kakuzu repeated.

_''O-of course, but...''_

''But what?'' Kakuzu was getting annoyed.

_''Well...It was so...sudden. I mean, we can't do it without money!''_

''I have all the money needed.''

_''What? How?''_

''I...rescued the guy your father had captured, and earner the award.''

_''What?! Well, it's good that you have all the money and all, but we can't do it without our parent's permission, and if Dad knew where the money came from, he would slaughter us both.''_

''I'm sure he wouldn't care enough to ask you where the money came from, and I'm also sure that he would say yes. And my family...they wouldn't even care enough to say no...The only thing that matters right now is if _you_ agree, Toru.'' Kakuzu said, hesitating a bit when he mentioned his family. Even though he wanted to leave them, the thought hurt him greatly.

_''Hm...You're right...Well then, it's settled! Finally! You know, we'll be much happier than we are now! It's guaranteed!''_

''Yes. We'll be happier. It's guaranteed...'' Kakuzu said, trying to convince himself that it was true, and that the bad feeling he was having about this was just a feeling of nervousness that you were supposed to get when you were soon going to get married...

**000**

''Good mornin', everyone...'' Hidan yawned, stretching his arms as he entered the kitchen.

''Good morning, Hidan!'' His family said, but yet, there was a shrill voice that he had heard and dreaded before involved there. And that 'kun' that came after his name was said... He froze as he heard Takeshi snicker, which meant that...

He closed his eyes, not wanting to believe it. _'No...nononononononoNO!' _He snapped his eyes open, and before he knew it, a blur of dark brown had glued itself to him.

He quickly pushed Yuki away, but she immediately glued herself back to him. ''Hidan-kun! I was so worried and I missed you sooooooooo much! Thank God you're back again! I was so sad, and oh my God, I cried like all...''

He tuned out her babble and turned to Takeshi, glaring a hole in his snickering older brother. His brother's smugness always pissed him off, and it didn't take long before Hidan snapped.

''SHUT UP, TAKESHI! YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! I'LL KI-''

''Hidan, how many times do I have to tell you about your filthy language!'' His mother scolded.

''Tch, whatever...'' He walked up to a chair and sat, shooting bullet-glares at the evilly smirking Takeshi.

''Hidan, we have good news for you.'' Osamu said, looking proudly at his son. Hidan glanced at Takeshi, whose smirk had gone wider and wider by he second...

''Yes...?'' He said, his eyes glued on Takeshi, as the older male's smirk turned into a creepy grin. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

''Yuki's brother is getting married soon, and we and her parents decided that it would be nice to make a double wedding.'' Hidan raised an eyebrow in confusion. ''_Your_ wedding will take place at the same time, at the same place.''

Hidan's mouth dropped to the floor, and he didn't even notice that Takeshi had burst out laughing by then. No...No...NO! They can't do this to him! They weren't even engaged yet! And what about his plan to get Kakuzu?!

Wait a second...Kakuzu was Yuki's brother, wasn't he...?

_'Nah...It's probably her other brother that is getting married...yeah.'_

Back to the point, ''You have to be kidding me! We aren't even engaged yet, and you are telling me that we are getting married soon?!I don't want to be with her in the first place!'' He shouted. He had thought that he would be having enough time to think up a plan to make Yuki hate him somehow. He didn't expect his father to suddenly decide that their marriage would be coming _this _soon. This was bad. Very bad.

''It's even better that you're getting married this soon. You'll have a son sooner than if you waited for engagement.'' His father said.

That pissed Hidan to the last point. ''**IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT?! WELL, LISTEN TO THIS, **_**I AM GAY, AND IN LOVE WITH A GUY! **_**I KNOW I WON'T HAVE A SAY IN THIS ANYWAY, BUT JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I **_**WILL DIVORCE THAT BITCH WHEN I GET HIM, SO FUCK YOU!**_**'' **He shouted. Storming out of the kitchen, he headed for his room, and slammed the door once he was in.

Hidan knew that what he just said (shouted) wouldn't stop the marriage. After all, if his words would work on his dad, he wouldn't even be in this mess, so why would his dad suddenly start caring about his opinion now? But as Hidan said, he _will_ divorce her once he gets Kakuzu. And he _will_ get Kakuzu. Things were slowly working out between them, and they were now friends. A little bit of time is all it took to develop the relationship between them. Thinking about that, Hidan felt himself calm down, and his mood brightened up a bit.

But the problem is, what if Kakuzu was one of those people that ''don't like to steal someone's boyfriend/girlfriend'', let alone like to steal his _sister_'s boyfriend. That was bad. But...Hidan _had _managed to befriend Kakuzu even after all that happened between them, so he _would_ be able to manage this problem too, right? All he could do was hope...

He sighed._ 'Fuck this shit...'_

**000**

Soon. Soon he would marry Toru, and start a new life. Leave his family behind...and maybe even forget them. He doubted it, since the thought alone made his stomach clench and his heart drop. For a moment he wondered if he was doing the right thing, if it would be better to leave it all behind or just stay and be grateful for having his family that actually gave him food and shelter. He had a feeling that he would regret this greatly. Not just for one thing, but for many things. But, that was just a feeling, right? He wasn't going to do anything _that _bad. He and Toru had been engaged long enough anyway...

Sighing, he shifted from his position on the uncomfortable and hard bed, laying on his side. Why did such things always happen to him? What have he done that made everything and anything hate him so? Doesn't he have enough trouble already? Wasn't it enough that he was the most unwanted being on the planet? That even his family hated his guts? He didn't even feel like living anymore!

No, he had _always_ felt like he should just kill himself and be done with it. After all, who would miss him? He would be doing a favor for everyone by committing suicide. But he always managed to convince that he lived for his family. That he will prove to the ones he loved that he could protect them, that he was one of them, that he was grateful for having them. He always felt better when reminding himself of his purpose of living.

By marrying Toru, he would be making his family proud. That he actually could get someone to love him. And once they get married, the relationship between the two families would be getting stronger, and thus, better business and reputation would be received for both families. They will surely feel a bit proud of him.

So why did he feel like he was missing something here? Why did he feel like he still had one more problem that he didn't think about? It seemed like whenever he decided to do something, it always backfired on him, and made his life even more complicated and unbearable than before. It seemed like God and every being up there hated him, and wanted to see him suffer. That was why he hated religion, and never believed in anything but money. Which is also why Kakuzu wasn't really fond of the fact that Hidan was a religion-crazed saint...

Maybe it was because he was a religion-crazed saint that his life was pretty much in heaven? He had a caring and loving family, he had money, he had power, he had looks, he had fans, he had everything one could ask for. Unlike Kakuzu, who had life's every single problem and issue. People hated him, his family hated him, God hated him, he hated himself, he hated his life, he hated his face, he hated his eyes, and he hated those damned stitches! He hated everything about himself!

Yes, he understood and accepted the fact that life was unfair, but to _this_ extent? That was just stupid. Life was more than unfair. Nothing was fair. He hadn't done anything that wrong in his life, but still he had the nastiest luck there is, while people that had done countless sins, from killing innocents to prostituting, yet they had a much better life than his. Not that he thought that _all _of them had good lives, but they were definitely better than his...

He sighed, reminding himself that he needed rest for what was about to come in the morning. His father had forgotten to give him the night's beating, so he'll probably receive it in the morning...

**000 (time skip)**

Kakuzu felt his breath hitch with nervousness. There he stood, looking at himself in the mirror. He looked like a rag doll dressed in a suit (in his opinion). He had his hair and bangs cut shorter, and his suit was white.

It was time for his and Toru's wedding, and he hated people for saying that wedding days were always the happiest days in one's life. He could't feel more nervous. Not only that, but the feeling that this will all end up with a big problem and that he was doing the wrong thing grew. He wondered if Toru felt the same thing.

But he was grateful that his family even bothered to buy him a suit and take him to a hair salon, even though he knew that they didn't do it for him. After all, there was no way they would let him show himself to people as ugly as he was. That would humiliate the family big time.

He found himself wondering what Hidan was doing. Of course, sitting on his fat ass, swearing his head off and bitching about something or another. He smiled in spite of himself.

His thoughts were interrupted when the guy that helped him dress came in, telling him it was time for him to come out. Kakuzu put on his usual emotionless face. He didn't want people to see his nervousness. It was a sign of weakness. And also...he didn't want Toru to see that he was unsure about their wedding. That he had doubts about it. It would hurt him.

He was now in front of everyone, beside the priest. Everyone was looking strangely at him. Those eyes, these stitches, who wouldn't look strangely at them? He sighed.

It took a little while before he notice that Toru had already walked out and was in front of him. Toru looked nicer than usual, also dressed in a white suit. His hair was combed and gelled to a flow-y style. The gel reminded the dark skinned man of the gel-obsessed Jashinist, who had his hair stoned with gel.

He then noticed Yuki walking to them. She looked like she was about to jump a mile high with happiness and excitement. Was it because her brother was finally going to move out to live with his husband instead? He wondered why she was there.

He then noticed Hidan's father and mother sitting at the crowd, their silver hair making them stand out among the crowd. He raised an eyebrow. Why were they there? Did Yuki invite them?

He heard someone yelling something that sounded like _'You're always late!'_, and someone yelling back a _'I told you I don't fucking want to!'_.

After more yelling, and even more swearing, a door slammed open, revealing a pissed off Hidan, with Takeshi behind him, looking smug.

For a moment, Hidan's expression looked just like Kakuzu's, but after a few seconds, the pissed off face expression returned, this time ten times angrier...

**000**

**I hope you liked this chapter ;D Because something VERY big is going to happen in the next chapter, and that would change Hidan and Kakuzu's relationship big time...**

**I'm evil :)**

**Thanks to everyone that has waited for this chapter! I'm so sorry for making you wait! And also, thanks to everyone that has reviewed, alerted, put on favorites, and read. I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**And please don't forget to vote! If you want a lemon, tell me, and I already have a perfect time and place to put it in. If you don't want it, also tell me. Remember, it is important! **

**And, as ALWAYS,**

**PLEASE REVIEW! (and vote)**

_Winnie The Fatty ~ (I just accidentally typed 'farty' instead of 'fatty'...good thing I noticed it.)_


End file.
